Of Ninjas
by ChocoHiyoko-chan
Summary: After sealing the Nine-Tails into Naruto, Kushina and Minato find themselves in a different world unlike any other. They will learn how to cope with a bunch of hunters who fight Creatures of Grimm.
1. Yellow Flash and Red Hot Habanero

**Summary: After sealing the Nine-Tails into Naruto, Kushina and Minato find themselves in a different world unlike any other. They will learn how to cope with a bunch of hunters who fight Creatures of Grimm.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

It all happened in a flash. . . it all ended in a flash. All too soon for him.

"Please, you can open your eyes."

 _"That voice sounds so heavenly and divine."_ The person opened his eyes, unfamiliar of his surroundings. The whole place was pure white with gold lights escaping from the infinite sky.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you, Minato, and Kushina."

Minato's eyes widened in shock. _"Who is speaking? Where is this person? How does he know my name?"_

"There's no need to panic."

"W-Wait! You can read my mind?"

"Yes. I am God. You are not allowed to see me for one thing and I know your name because I'm the one who created this whole place. The world and all those who live in it."

Minato slowly rose to his feet and looked around. "You said something about Kushina, right?"

"Yes. I'm dealing with her right now."

". . . Wait, is Naruto okay!? What about the village and-" Minato was about to go on a panic streak, but he was interrupted. "Minato," God said in a soothing voice. "Naruto is alright. Right now, he is about 16."

The Yellow Flash's lips curved into a smile. "I can't believe he's that old already."

"Do you still want to live, Minato?"

It took him awhile to think for an answer since he wasn't so sure. Then again, he might be able to see his son and friends. "Well. . . I want to, but if you have something in mind for me," Minato placed his fist at his chest proudly. "Then I'm willing to accept anything from you."

"Okay, you will be sent in the World of Remnant."

Minato nodded his head sternly. "Okay. What's my task?"

"Just be a hunter. You won't be killing people anymore."

He sighed with relief, remembering all those regretful actions he made just for the sake of The Hidden Leaf Village. "That's it?"

"Yes. You will go as a 16-year-old. It will help with your identification. People won't get too suspicious. Also, I will send you a guide. Her name is Barbie Winslet."

"Barbie Winslet," Minato muttered to himself. He made sure to memorize that name in his head. "Alright. I'm ready to go when you're ready."

"Minato, I'm always ready. Close your eyes." The blond did as told and shut his eyes tight. His body was wrapped in a warm light making his body feel nice. He slowly vanished from Heaven entering a world awaiting many adventures for him.

 **Chapter 001: The Yellow Flash and The Hot Habanero**

The warm sensation ended in a flash. Opening his eyes, Minato saw himself in a large forest. Trees nearly reaching the skies, like Konoha. He smiled when he thought it reminded him of home.

"M-Minato?" He smiled when he recognized that voice from anywhere. Turning around, he saw the same red-head he married in Konoha.

"Kushina!" He embraced her in a large bear hug. Kushina accepted his hug and hugged back.

They soon released each other, taking note of their surrounding. Kushina was looking around as well, but noticed the large hole in Minato's stomach. It seemed that the blood was dry. His clothes and shoes were covered in dry patches of blood as well. "Minato! Your clothes!"

"Huh?" He looked down at his clothes at sweatdropped. "I guess I can't go around looking like this. . . " He trailed off and looked at Kushina who was in the same boat as him. She too had giant hole in her stomach with tons of dry blood on her clothes. "Same goes for you."

She looked at her clothes and giggled, then it turned into a fitting laughter. Minato joined her as well. "But seriously. I'm not sure what we'll do if people ask about this," Minato complained. The minute he said that, the hole in his and her stomach vanished as if it was never there. The blood stains vaporized into the thin air like water and the torn clothes were patched together like it used to be. "Woah. . ."

"At least that's done. It was probably God who did that for us," Kushina said. "But the biggest problem is where are we?"

"Let's get out of here," Minato suggested. He pulled out one of his kunai from his tool pocket and scanned the area for cliffs, stone edges of some sort. Seeing a cliff, he threw his kunai there effortlessly. Once it was out of sight, he grabbed Kushina bridal style and disappeared in a flash.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. . . Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately," Professor Ozpin notified while looking at the students. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune Arc raised his slightly shaky hand in the air. "Yeah. . . Um, sir-?"

"Good. Now, take your positions." The students aligned on the launchers took their stances, preparing for the launch that could happen any minute. Out of nowhere, a cool breeze of air made its way around the students. Gawking, gaping mouths hanging to the ground; a blond young man stood there, next to Professor Ozpin with a young red-head in his arms bridal style. Noticing the situation, he thought the people were going to attack him since they were in an offensive stance.

 _"Did these people know we coming here,"_ Kushina thought pretty surprised and a bit in shock.

"Am I intruding on something," Minato asked nervously.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will most likely make another chapter.**

 **Coming Next: Chapter 002: I'm a Shinobi, in a DIfferent World.**


	2. I'm a Shinobi In a Different World

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Without further ado, here comes the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

Previously on Of Ninjas. . . Minato is in a bit of a pickle when he teleports right next to the Professor of Beacon Academy. The minute right before the students were about to get launched into the forest.

"Am I intruding on something," Minato asked nervously.

 **Chapter 002: I'm a Shinobi, In a Different World**

Ozpin looked beside himself and showed no reaction.

"Did that guy just teleport?" Ruby asked in shock. "Is that even possible?!" Ozpin put his hand in the air, but the students didn't know what it meant. One by one, they started to get launched into the forest.

"Let's talk," Ozpin said. Minato placed Kushina down safely and agreed to chat with him.

While they were walking, Minato gave a full explanation of what happened. Glynda didn't believe the giant fox attack on his village Konoha. She did believe in what they had called "Chakra". They were at the edge of some cliff with their tablets watching the students. Minato and Kushina took glances at their devices.

"What is that," Minato asked them. He was pretty unsure about the items they had.

"Your village seems pretty outdated," Glynda said. "Still, it's hard to believe that you guys just ended up here."

"But it's the truth," Kushina cried. "Minato saved the village by sealing the Nine-Tailed Fox into our son, Naruto!" Minato laughed sheepishly.

Ozpin looked away from his tablet and then at them with a stern look. "But sealing the demon that terrorized the whole into your son. . ." He made a small pause before continuing. "Wouldn't that make the whole village hate him? That's a real dick move.I'm just saying." Minato and Kushina were in shock. They didn't think about that. Minato tried to put his normal face on, but it was turned into a nervous one.

"B-But we really didn't have a choice. Kushina was weak and-"

"Say no more," Glynda interrupted. "We can discuss this later. We have to monitor the students and give them teams and grade them."

Kushina sweatdropped. _"Well this woman doesn't seem like the friendly type," she thought._

Ozpin looked back at his tablet. Minato and Kushina exchanged glances and didn't know what to do, but to watch. They noticed a girl with black hair with red as the ombre and a white haired girl with a long side ponytail. Minato pointed at Ozpin's screen with bright eyes. "Ah! The girl with the red-"

"Her name is Ruby," Glynda interrupted once again.

Minato wasn't sure if he should continue talking or just shut up. Ozpin was that guy who seemed to agree with everything, and Glynda was that woman who seemed to just hate when things would go out of hand.

"I entered Minato Namikaze into Beacon's system," Ozpin brought up without looking at him. The blond's eyes nearly bulged out. He looked at his wife for moral support. She looked away innocently while whistling.

"K-Kushina. . . ?"

"Eheheh," she laughed nervously. "Sorry, Minato. While you were talking to Glynda, I asked Ozpin if he could enter you into Beacon."

 _ **Flashback. . .**_

Kushina noticed that Minato was trying to persuade Glynda that the events of the Nine-Tails attack was real. She took the opportunity to ask Ozpin a favor. She jogged up to Ozpin since he was a bit far from her. "Hey, Ozpin," she asked in her super sweet and innocent lady-like voice. "Can you enter Minato in your academy?"

He didn't say anything for awhile, but responded later. "Hmm. . . I suppose I can. He seems like a boy with great potential. And you guys are married?"

The redhead nodded with a flushed face. "He's very nice! Also, don't put me in your academy. As a wife, I'm going to stay home and take care of things. Minato can visit me anytime he wants to."

He understood about him visiting her. "Okay then. He will be officially entered soon."

"How fast is your system. . . If that's what you guys call it."

"The system in this academy is very fast. He will probably be shocked if he finds out that he is going to be a hunter."

Kushina giggled a bit. "I know he will."

 _ **End of Flashback. . .**_

Minato felt betrayed and heartbroken. Kushina was leaving him alone in a school, alone, cold no new friends. She patted his back trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Minato. You can visit me when you have time."

He started to cheer up a little bit, but realised something. "Umm, Kushina, we don't have a house." She stood there dumbfounded.

"I was so stupid that I didn't realize that earlier!" she yelled as she pounded her head with her fists.

Ozpin walked up to Minato and took his Hokage coat off. "People will get suspicious if you're wearing that coat."

Minato sweatdropped as Ozpin took his coat off and handed it to his wife. "Suspicious? There's only us here." Out of nowhere, the Professor pushed Minato off the cliff with a sadistic look. "You were already entered in the school, so you might as well do your best in the forest. By the way, it just won't be us anymore." He smirked evilly.

"But what are the rules?!"

"Find a relic and. . ." Ozpin's voice became inaudible every time Minato was getting further away.

"What?!" Minato heard nothing from him. At the last moment, he saw Kushina kneeling at the edge of the cliff waving at him with a cute happy face before vanishing.

Thanks to his special kunai, the blond landed safely in the forest. He was in a clearing and the trees seemed to lead to a path of some sort. He decided to go look around for some other hunters. He went past some bushes and found two girls running. "I wonder why they're running," he wondered.

"What was that?!" The girl made a small hand gesture to an area where smoke was coming from. "That should've been easy!"

"Perhaps if you would exercise even the slightest bit of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire," the other girl said as she points at the burning forest.

Minato suddenly remembered those two girls from Ozpin's device. "That's Red Riding Hood and Ice Princess," Minato said to himself proud that he remembered.

"What's that supposed to mean," Red Riding Hood cried with a confused face.

Ice Princess facepalmed in frustration before continuing her rant. "I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little with an encounter!"

Red Riding had her arms crossed with an angry face. She also seemed that she was about to cry. "Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well. . . Congratulations on being the strongest child on sneaking a way into Beacon. . . Bravo." Ice Princess walked away into the forest away from Red Riding Hood. The little threw her arms out in frustration. She pulled out her weapon and sliced a nearby tree a little on the slanted side as she followed Ice Princess.

Minato was a bit in shock. "And here I thought these girls were friends." He stepped to the side because the tree that Red slice could've knocked him out. He came out from the bush and decided to follow them secretly.

He was hidden the whole time and didn't get caught. He was about to continue walking, but noticed that Red Riding Hood and Ice Princess were hanging on to some mutant bird thing with some sort of bone armor. He watched from the bushes for a while to see what he could do to help before little red was gone. She let go of the giant bird and started to fly across the forest. Minato sweatdropped when he saw that Ice Princess was the only one hanging on. "I'm pretty sure Red Riding Hood will be fine. . . I hope."

He pulled out his special kunai and aimed it at the bird. Once he saw that it was stuck, he threw another one where in Red's direction. "Good." He teleported to the bird first to help Ice Princess. He ended on top of the bird and used his Chakra for support so he could stick on. He ran to its talons on the end and reached out for Ice Princess's hand. She noticed the hand and didn't hesitate to grab it. Just when she was about to grab his hand, she was flying away into the forest.

Minato hopped off the bird and dove for Ice Princess. He caught her bridal style and sighed. "I'm glad you're safe," Minato said in a relaxing voice. The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "You're that guy who can teleport! You're a hunter?!"

"Well, you see-"

"Never mind that! We're going to crash!"

Minato sweatdropped with an annoyed face. _"What's up with everyone interrupting me today," he thought._ "We won't crash," Minato assured Ice Princess.

"What?"

Their bodies vanished into the air and was at a different location. They landed in front of a place where chess pieces stood on top of small pillars. There was many colors. Ice Princess was in pure shock when they didn't crash into the ground. Minato put her down and nearly laughed at her face. It was too priceless. After setting her down, she bowed at him for thanks. "Thanks for saving me," she thanked. "My name is Weiss."

"I'm Minato and. . . " He pointed at the sky to see Red Riding Hood. "Your friend. . . ?"

Weiss scoffed. "She's not my friend, but. . ." Weiss showed a regretful face. It seemed that she regretted the fight she had with Ruby. "I guess we could get along. That's Ruby."

"Ruby, hmm. . . Oh now I remember! Yeah her name is Ruby!" He noticed a brunette and a blonde in front of him. "Looks like they didn't notice that we teleported here," he whispered to himself.

"Heeeaaaaads uuuupppp!" Minato and Weiss stared at Ruby as she was about to crash. A girl with black wavy hair pointed up at the girl a bit surprised.

"Hey, Blake, did you hear that," the blonde asked her. "What are we going to do?" She looked at Blake's finger and followed it up just to see Ruby. Just right when she was about to crash on them, another kid was already sent flying into Ruby. They both were out of sight and into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky," Blake asked while looking at the tree she crashed into.

"I-" The blonde was about to talk, but turned their attention to forest. A giant bear-like thing was breaking down trees in sight. Minato saw that some sort of heart cylinder cannon made it die or something.

Weiss facepalmed. "Why is that girl riding on that thing?" All Minato could do is shrug. He didn't know if those creatures with the same sort of armor were dangerous. Judging by Weiss' face. . . Yeah, they're dangerous.

A guy with messy black hair with a streak of pink on his bangs with a long low ponytail came from behind the creature thing. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. All of a sudden, she vanished like lightning. The guy who was with her looked left and right and didn't see her.

She appeared in front of a couple chess pieces, but the gold castle piece stood out to her. "Oooohh!" She swiped it and started to make cute poses and singing, "I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle."

"Nora!" She put her hand on her head like an army soldier. "Hehe. Coming, Ren." She tilted her head making the chess piece slide off her head and into her hand.

Blake crossed her arms and sighed. "Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?"

"I-" The blonde was once again interrupted. That's when they all heard a screaming blood cry. A girl was running from sort of scorpion monster that was knocking trees in its path trying to reach her. The claws were about to hurt her, but she jumped in between its first attack of claws and rolled under its second attack, stumbled to her feet, but kept on running like it was no big deal. "Jaune," the redhead yelled out.

"So his name is Jaune? The one who crashed into Ruby, right," Minato asked Weiss. She nodded. "The redhead is Pyrrha," Weiss notified. "She's very skilled in everything she does!"

"I see."

He noticed that Ruby was already safe and landed on the ground next to the blonde. "Ruby," the blonde said.

"Yaaang," Ruby said back. Ruby looked back and noticed the guy who teleported right next to the Professor. She pointed and gasped. "Teleporting guy?!"

Blake and Yang turned around and just noticed the teleporting blond and Weiss. "Teleporting guy?! Weiss," the girls yelled in shock. Yang and Ruby were about to high five each other, until Nora came in the middle of them.

"Nora," she called out.

Back to business. Phyrra was still running away from the giant scorpion thing. "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail," Blake complained with her arms crossed. Yang exploded with anger with fire surrounding her. The worst part was that her eyes were red.

"I can't take it anymore," she yelled at all of them. "Can y'all stop dicking around before something crazy happens!? Jusy for two seconds!"

A chill ran down Minato's spine as he pupils dilated. _"She reminds me of Kushina when she's pissed, but Kushina's scarier," he thought._

Len ran to Nora while breathing heavily. Nora was giggling a bit as he was breathing. Ruby's head tilted towards the sky. She tapped Yang by the arms while looking at the sky. "Umm, Yang. . . ?" The blonde fighter sighed and sunk her head with defeat. It was already past two seconds and another crazy thing happened.

A girl with long, blonde hair was falling from the sky. Jaune Arc decided it was his time to shine when he saw the girl falling. He dove off the tree with an excited face as he caught her in his arms. Everything seemed to go slow motion for a while, but it stopped when they now were both falling. Jaune landed on his stomach and the girl landed on his back. She had big royal blue eyes and wore a lot of eye makeup. She was wearing a white outfit and had a sword floating on her back.

"My hero," she said sarcastically as she giggled.

"My back," Jaune wheezed out. The girl stood up from his back and ran to Minato which surprised him. "A servant of God here to assist you! A guide sent from Heaven above! An angelic face hard to forget!" She smiled cutely at him. She made a double peace sign near her face and made a cute pose. "My name is Barbie Winslet!"

". . . Well then, I'm Minato. And do I know you?"

 **A/N: That's all. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Coming Next: Chapter 003: A Survival Guide**


	3. A Survival Guide

**A/N: My summer is booooooring! Another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto.**

Previously on Of Ninja. . . A twin tailed cutey fell from the sky just to break Jaune Arc's back. She apparently claimed to be Barbie Winslet and which Minato doesn't recall ever hearing her name before.

 **Chapter 003: A Survival Guide**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minato. And who are you?"

A vein popped from Barbie's head. She showed no sign of anger, but she was truly angry. "It's nothing, nothing." Weiss sweatdropped and decided not to say anything about what she said.

Everyone seemed that they were waiting for Phyrra to stop running away from the Death Stalker. The said warrior skimmed forward in front of Blake, Len, Nora, Yang and Ruby creating some dust in her landing. With a satisfied face Yang said, "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it," Ruby said out of nowhere. "Yaaaahh!" Ruby started to run towards the approaching Death Stalker. "Ruby, wait," Yang called out for her sister.

Ruby equipped her scythe out and boosted herself with one of her bullets to attack the beast. It miserably failed since the Death Stalker whacked her with its claws with no effort. She picked herself from the ground slowly and faced Yang and the gang. "Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby turned around slowly with a scared face. She shot a bullet in its face before retreating like a soilder. Yang couldn't stand watching her sister in that dangerous situation, so she ran to help her out. Ruby ran as fast as she could. She looked back just to see that flying bird creature on her tail. The beast flapped its wings arms forward releasing a storm of gigantic feathers. Ruby happened to get caught by one of the feathers. Her cape dug in by one of them and yanked her back.

Yang slid forward after seeing the storm, but unsuccessfully reached Ruby. Her sister trying to pull her cape from the feather as hard as she could. Yang grew worried and couldn't stand seeing Ruby like that. "Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying," she cried back. "Can't you see my cape is stuck?! Like what the fuck!" She stopped tugging just to see scorpion beast aiming the stinger for her. The only thing left was to shield herself.

Minato was about to go help, but Weiss put an arm forward in front of him. "Don't worry, I've got this." All he could do was to count on her and wait for the results. Barbie just shook her head in disappointment. "Minato, Minato. You just lost your chance to show off! You lost your chance for a harem.

"But if she can handle it, then she can," he said proudly. Barbie said nothing, but scoffed. "Also, I'm afraid harems are off limits."

"Dick."

Minato gave her a strange look as she crossed her arms. "Wait! You just called me a dick, even though you're a servant of God?!"

"Whateves."

"You are so childish. . ." Ruby, still covering her, looked the giant stinger that was supposed to land on her seconds ago.

"Weiss. . . ?" Ruby unshielded herself, still pretty confused.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive and unbaerable, and don't get me started on your fighting style." Ice Princess pulled her sword out from the ground. "And I suppose I can be a bit. . . difficult, but if we're going to do this. . ." Weiss leaned closer to Ruby with a stern look. "We're going to do this together. And if you quit trying to show off. . . I'll be. . . nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby said quietly. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss walks pass Ruby. Ruby folded her hands as if she was about to pray and said. . . **(Does anyone know what she crap she said?)** She got back up on her feet with a surprised expression as she whispered, "Woah." The Death Stalker was completely trapped in ice thanks to Weiss.

Ruby turned around just to get glomped by Yang. "So happy you're okay," Yang said relieved. The sisters have a brief moment to themselves, but was quickly interrupted by that damned bird who trapped Ruby and Yang.

Minato watched them from afar and smiled. "Reminds me of my students," he thought.

"Guys, that thing's circling back," Jaune pointed out. "What are going to do?"

"Look," Weiss said in a serious tone. "There's no sense in dicking around- our object is right in front of us." Everyone turned to the relics Weiss was talking about.

"So that's our objective," Minato thought while observing the chess pieces.

"She's right," Ruby pointed out. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune smirks at her idea. "That is an idea I can get behind."

Everyone started to grab the relics they wanted. Barbie looked away from Minato and handed him a relic. He thanked her for the chess piece. All she did was just shrug.

"Time we left," Ren said. Ruby nodded in agreement and led the gang out from Emerald forest.

"I recommend you use one of your kunai and throw it in the direction I tell you to throw it at," Barbie recommend to Minato.

"Wait, how do you-" He stopped midway and realized that this was Barbie God was talking about. He bowed in front of her and apologized to her. She just gave him a forgiving face. "It's fine, Minato. Now throw your kunai in the direction we're going to run in when I tell you to do it." He took one out and did what he was told. She nodded and told him to prepare two more.

She stopped midway in her tracks just to see a beast unlike anything. "I'll let Minato handle this one." Barbie vanished into thin air and was completely gone.

The gang was at some run down ruins with grass as the open area. Some pillars were at gone leaving stubs of what was supposed to be there. The fog made the atmosphere more intense. Minato stopped in his tracks and saw that everyone was working together to take down those Creatures of Grimm.

 _ **"Use the joystick to move to the ruins end."**_

"What the-?! A voice in my head?!" Minato stopped running and clenched his head as if he was in pain. "Make it stop!"

 _ **"Yes. It's just me, Barbie. I have the ability to go into your mind along with Kushina's to talk. Anyways, do so. I'm trying to help. Also, I am a guide, remember. Just giving you tips."**_ Minato ran to the end the ruins cliff and threw his kunai at on the other side of the cliff while dodging obstacles. He noticed that the people he was with were wrapping things up nicely. Minato waited for something to happen and something did happen.

A giant black fox thing with 9 glowing tails and armor was appearing more clearly in Minato's vision. The beast was about the tackle Minato, but he flipped above the fox while placing his markings on it then landed behind it. He ran away from it quickly as it chased him. The fox started to shoot out crimson lasers from its mouth. Minato flipped out of the way of all of them. He flipped upside down and threw his kunai passed the fox stunning it.

He had already created a **Giant Rasengan** and teleported to the kunai he threw seconds ago and released the **Giant** **Rasengan** at it, sending it flying towards the cliff. Minato prepares another Giant Rasengan and waits for the right time. He teleported again to the marking he placed on the fox and released the **Rasengan**. The blond teleported his kunai on the cliff.

Minato picked it up and faced his back towards the **Giant Rasengans**. "Looks like everything is complete." A huge, epic explosion created a scenery in high packed action movies.

He looked over to his side and saw Ruby looking at him with a surprised face, but then turned into a sweet smile. Minato smiled back at her. Minato's guide stood right next to him and patted his back. Minato looked down at the explosion and thought for a minute. The energy he felt from that creature was familiar when he fought the 9 tails. Maybe it was. . . ? Nah. Probably just his imagination. Minato chose not to ignore it and be on the lookout if he senses anything strange like that.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces," Ozpin mentioned as the audience was cheering. "From this day forward, you will work together as "Team Cardinal (CRDL)." Under their pictures, the first letters in name appeared. "Led by. . . Cardin Winchester."

Team CRDL started to walk off the stage as the next group of people started to walk on one by one as their names were being called. "Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. (Lol, he didn't mention Jaune's name and he walked up with them.) The four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper (JNPR)." Nora surprised Ren with hug as she giggled. "Led by. . . Jaune Arc."

"Huh," Jaune said confused. "Led by. . ."

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin congratulated him. Out of nowhere, Phyrra playfully punched his arm, causing the blond to fall over to the side. The audience roared in laughter after seeing that.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces. This day forward you work together as Team Ruby (RWBY). Led by. . . Ruby Rose."

Ruby was a bit in surprise when she heard name being called for the team leader. "I'm so proud of you," Yang cried to her sister as she hugged her.

"And finally, Minato Namikaze. You have retrieved one of the hard to find pieces." Minato walked run to the stage as Team Rwby walked off. "You have retrieved the bronze King piece. You will be working on a solo team known as with a name given by the Administrators, "The Yellow Flash". Congratulations, Minato." The audience was especially cheering for Minato as loud as they could. There was rarely any solo teams in Beacon. You had to at least have skills that can easily take out a Creature of Grimm.

Minato spotted Barbie from the corner of his eye covering her mouth the best she could. He was about to go over to her, but was glomped by Kushina. "Good job, Minato!"

"Do you know about Barbie," he asked her. Kushina nodded. "Yeah. She's a guide from Heaven, right? She had already joined the academy to begin with to meet you. She told me that." Kushina released Minato. "She's in a different team. Also, she's going to show us around tomorrow!"

Minato scratched his head looking very confused. "Wait, if she knew this piece would make me go solo. . ." He glared over at the snickering girl. "She sure has a lot of challenges for me."

Barbie walked up to Minato who seemed very calm. "Okay, Minato. To tell you the truth, I spray painted a King chess piece bronze a long time before this Team selection would start, right? Anyways, you know how Ozpin said that barely anyone gets the bronze King piece?"

Minato nodded his head slowly with a worried face. "Apparently, I never knew about that bronze King, thought there was no such thing, and I thought it would be funny, but I'm sorry. Hope you can forgive me. Tee hee!" Minato stared up into some empty space and his eyes became lifeless, losing the feeling in them. Kushina and Barbie tried to snap him out by shaking him, but it didn't work.

 _"I wonder what challenges await me tomorrow," Minato thought._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Coming Next: Chapter 003: A Survival Guide (part 2)**


	4. A Survival Guide (part 2)

**A/N: . . . Sorry I took long to update. I went to the beach. That was the best thing that happened to me this year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

Previously on Of Ninjas. . . A bunch of events happen leading to the team announcements and stuff.

Before class has started, Minato was woken up by Barbie and Kushina to show them around town. Minato put his uniform on and put away his regular clothes in a closet and left the academy.

"Excited," Barbie asked them. Kushina nodded, and Minato just had an unsure look on his face. "Anyways, you will need some clothes. You won't always be on missions and stuff like that."

Barbie led them down the streets. Many people took glances at them every time they got a chance to. Minato seemed to notice it, but Kushina didn't. She was too busy enjoying the sights. When Barbie stopped walking, Minato guessed that this was the place. The building was plain and white with only one French window on the top. On top of that, there was no sign. No one would even know if this was a shop.

"This is the place!" Barbie eyed the place and made an unsure face. "Doesn't this place seem a bit sketchy to you?"

"It kinda does since the last time I saw it," Kushina said, agreeing with her question.

"What do you mean?! This is our first time here," Minato retorted to Kushina. She shook her head as if he didn't understand. "No, yesterday, there was a sign."

". . ."

"Anyways," Barbie said getting back to the main topic. "It's time to go inside." They gang went inside and was amazed by how fancy it was. The floors were marble, the walls were pure white and the music playing was sweet jazz. Clothes were everywhere in different sections. A section for men, women, youth, kids, shoe section, accessories. They basically had all the clothes you could ask for.

"Next, we'll go to your new apartment. But first. . ." Barbie led the couple to a food shop. Minato didn't bother asking as they went inside. "Here we are, Bi-Ramen." The place seemed like an average restaurant.

"It smells nice in here," Kushina commented as she found a table for the three of them. A waiter approached to their table and asked what they wanted. Kushina wanted kitsune udon, Minato wanted tonkatsu ramen and Barbie got shio ramen. "Also, could we get "bio fusion" in our ramen," she secretly whispered in the waiter's ear. He nodded and left their table.

Minutes later, the same waiter returned with a tray of ramen and three medium bowls of a teal glowing liquid. "Here are your orders, Lady Barbie." As he set the bowls down, she thanked him. Kushina stared intently at the liquid. "What's that?"

". . . Hehehe. . ." Barbie ignored her as she poured the liquid into the three bowls. The substance dissolved into the food and it seemed as if nothing happened to their food. Minato felt like he was going to regret eating his ramen, but he was starving.

After eating, Barbie led them to their last destination, Remnant Apartments. She gave Kushina the key to their room and the pass code to go inside. She instructed Minato to place a marking inside before leaving. He did as told, but couldn't help but to stare at the interior. It looked like a fancy house. It was amazing. Out of nowhere, Minato and Kushina's bags of clothes appeared in front of her. Barbie gave Kushina's bags to her and handed Minato's his. "Let's get going, Yellow Flash."

". . . Why? And how come you're calling me that," Minato asked utterly confused. Barbie then remembered that he lost the life in him after hearing he was a solo team. She just shrugged. "Team RWBY can talk to you about that."

"Eh? Team RWBY?"

"Let's just go! We'll be late for classes." Barbie walked up to Minato and smiled at him very sweetly. "Also, very soon, I will not be of use to you anymore.

"But you're my guide, right?"

Barbie just shook her head in disappointment. "Minato, Minato. . . I'm just a guide, like a tour guide."

". . ."

"The tips I helped you with yesterday, that was out of pure luck," she said with a sadistic face. "I have the ability to go inside of you and Kushina because it was a gift from God."

Minato turned away from her with a regretful look. "That's more fucked up than having the Kyuubi inside of me. Anyways, I'm going to school now." He picked his bags up and teleported away. Barbie snarled like a dog, then started to run to away. Kushina didn't seem to care. She ran inside the apartment and smiled. "This is the best day ever!"

 **Chapter 004: A Survival Guide (part 2)**

Minato made it to his room in time and placed all of his shopping bags on the ground. Feeling much relieved, he walked out his room and happened to see students running out from their rooms. He looked at a nearby wall clock and gasped. He followed everyone else who was running.

"Everyone running together," Minato breathed out as he ran. He made an exasperated face and rolled his eyes. "This is sooo cliché."

"Monsters. . . Deeeemons. . . Prowlers of the night. Yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names," the Professor explained Minato looked very bored. He noticed that Ruby was staring at him from the corner of his eye. She quickly turned away from him. Things were about to get ugly when he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. It was Barbie and she leaned in close to him from her row and waited for the teacher to speak as if she knew what he was going to say next.

"But I merely refer them as prey. Hahaha."

"Yeah, not funny," Minato muttered.

"But I merely refer them as these nuts," she whispered in a silly voice trying to act similar to the original owner of the video.

The blonde quickly covered his mouth and looked as if he had never laughed before in his life. For some reason, it was so funny. She slammed her fist hard on the table with tears in eyes.

The teacher eyed them and hwy stopped their behavior immediately. "And you shall too when you graduate from the prestigious academy. Now as I was saying," he started to pace across the room as he spoke. "Veil, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe hemons in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you into pieces, and that's where we come in." The teacher stopped pacing across the room.

"Huntsmen! Huntresses!" He made a clicking sound with his tongue trying to turn the ladies on. Barbie eyed Yang in particular and laughed at her reaction. It was too priceless. "Individuals sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very world!"

"Ye. . Yes!" Some kid had fist bumped the air and shouted randomly. Everyone had their eyes on him as he did it.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story," he said continuing his awfully boring lecture. "A tale of a young, handsome man. . . me. When I was a boy. . ." No seemed to care about his damned back story.

Barbie noticed that Ruby was sketching something on a piece of paper and decided to join in on the fun. On the other hand, Weiss tried paying attention to his story, but couldn't ignore Ruby's pencil. She started to giggle randomly at her drawing. Weiss took a sneak peak as Ruby showed her team; A fucked up version of the teacher. She made a fart noise in addition to his ugliness which Yang couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ahem!" The teacher regained his composure making the girls stop laughing, then continued with his boring story. Barbie threw a small piece of paper at Ruby which she noticed. She looked from the direction where it was thrown and saw Barbie holding up a paper. "I merely refer them as these nuts!" was written on the paper in bold. Ruby got her sister's attention and pointed at the paper. She started cracking up remembering that he said "I merely refer them as prey."

Minato and Yang couldn't stand anymore of their nonsense. Ruby balanced a notebook with a pencil on her finger making a stupid face. Barbie created a 3D giraffe from pieces of her notebook paper. Ruby then dozed off. Barbie created a 3D pistol from notebook paper. Ruby stuck her finger in her nose! In her nose! Weiss had enough with her crap. Minato didn't think he had much sanity left when Barbie stood up from her seat, pointed the pistol near the giraffe's head and yelled, "Silence! I kill you!"

"So who among you thinks they are names the embodiment of these traits," the teacher asked his class. He had finally finished his boring lecture and story and wrapped it up with a question. Weiss and Minato threw a hand in the air and yelled, "I do sir!" with an extremely pissed face.

He eyed Minato and Weiss. "Well then, let's find out. One of you will go first. Step forward and face your opponent." He made a hand gesture towards some random cage he had in his class all along with a creature unknown to the class so far. It snarled and made nasty growls at the class. The red eyes proved that this thing was evil.

Barbie had a confused look on her face. "Since when did we have a class pet?!"

 **A/N: Sorry, I know it's been awhile. Hope you liked this chapter. Yes I know it was short, but I got so bored after listening to the teacher's lecture and story. I practically forced myself to listen so I could write.**

 **Chapter 005: A Duel and A Tool**


	5. A Duel and A Tool

**A/N: I dun wanna go back to school! Do you? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Need I say it?**

Previously on Of Ninjas. . . Barbie takes Minato and Kushina around town, then they go to school just to get ticked off. Weiss and Minato will be battling a Creature of Grimm unknown to them.

Barbie had a confused look on her face. "Since when did we have a class pet?"

Minato face palmed as Weiss went to the front of the class to start her trial. She got in her signature stance and waited. "Go Weiss," Yang cheered on as she bumped a fist in the air. Blake had a small red flag with their team name in her hand and waved it as she said, "Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY," their leader cheered as she threw her arms in the air with joy. Weiss grunted and looked over at Ruby. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh so you point me out of everyone!? Bitch.."

"Alright," the Professor said. He brought a random double-sided battle axe in his hand. "Let the match begin!" He sliced the cage open very clean. The Creature of Grimm seemed to be some sort of rhino elephant thing that started to charge towards Weiss like a bull. Weiss deflected one of its horns with her sword and jumped over to the side and quickly got back on her feet. The beast stopped running once it was in front of Weiss again, then just started to growl making some sort of hog noise.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting that, weren't you," the Professor asked. He sounded proud of himself. . . Too proud.

"Hang in there Weiss," Ruby said with a happy face. Weiss lanced forward as if she were flying above ground with her sword pointing forward; the same time the beast rushed forward to attack. Weiss didn't except her sword to get caught in between the horns and yelped a bit as she was flying upward with her sword still caught. She resorted to pulling her sword away from the damned thing.

"C'mon, Weiss! Show him who's boss," Ruby supported again. For just a brief moment, Weiss looked over at Ruby, but didn't except her sword to go sailing across the room. At this moment, Weiss knew she fucked up.

The rhino thing took the opportunity to slam into Weiss. "Oh ho, now what will you do without your weapon," the Professor asked. She looked up and it was about to slam into her again. With great speed, she lept out of the way and started to run for her weapon.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby was rudely interrupted by Weiss who was currently annoyed.

"Stop telling me what to do," Weiss yelled back. Ruby didn't like the sound of that. She started to get sad. The weirdest thing started to happen, the monster jumped into the air and started to spin dash towards like Sonic The Hedgehog. Of course Weiss saw it coming and prepared a magic barrier. The result was obvious. She flipped backwards on the magic circle and dove in like a hawk with her sword, piercing the belly.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training," the professor cheered. "Next, can we have the blond come up. It's a good thing I prepared another one."

Weiss took her sword out of the belly and walked back to her seat. Random people from nowhere started to dispose of the creature she killed. Minato got up from his seat and went to the front. Yang leaned to Blake and asked, "Do you think he's gonna win? He has no weapon."

"I'm not sure," Blake replied. "But I've seen him destroy a Creature of Grimm by himself. It was bigger than a Death Stalker too."

"Hmm. . ." The girls brought their attention to Minato who got in his fighting stance. The Professor sliced another cage open and it was a big surprise. Minato didn't expect the same thing he fought yesterday. His eyes narrowed at the fox. "It's you again." The beast growled as if he knew what Minato was saying, then dashed at inhuman speeds towards Minato.

He flipped over the fox and placed a marker on its back then landed on the ground. The fox turned around quickly and charged at him again. "I need to finish this." He created a **Rasengan** which seemed to put the class in awe, then vanished. Minato appeared on top of the fox and yelled, " **Rasengan**!" His attack got released on its back and completely destroyed the armor shielding it. The Professor was pretty surprised by Minato's performance despite having no weapon.

"That was marvelous," he cried with happiness. "We know that you are a true hunter with potential." His face went all serious like which kinda scared Minato. "I would like to talk to you after class."

He got up and scratched his hand with a confused look. "Um, okay."

"Hmm. . . Maybe you got power similar to Miss Glynda Goodwitch. Anyway, that's all the time we have for today." Blake's eyes started to sparkle when he saw his flawless performance. Ruby eyed Weiss with eyes of sadness.

Minato grabbed his things and was about to talk to the Professor, but that's when Yang and Blake blocked his path. "Ah, may I help you?"

"You were so amazing," Yang complimented as she shook him by the shoulders. Minato took her arms off his shoulders and thanked her. Blake asked if he could train her some time which Minato agreed to. It would be a great opportunity for Blake since her attacks are based on speed. "Anyways, I gotta go find a weapon."

"For whom," Blake asked now curious.

"It's for. . . Kushina you see."

"Kushina? Is she your friend or something?"

Minato looked over at Barbie for some help. He didn't want to spill the beans and say that she was his wife. It would be weird for one thing since they were so young another reason was probably Yang and Blake wouldn't believe him. She came over to him and decided to help him out. "Kushina is Minato's girlfriend!"

"You're strong, you have the looks and you have a girlfriend?" Yang said as she put her arm around Minato's shoulder. She started to ruffle his hair as if that was her brother. "We can help you out."

"I want to come along, too," Blake said as well. Barbie just smirked at Minato and walked away from him. She had some things to do with her own team.

"Is she a hunter," Yang asked him.

"I suppose. She's the stay home type. She likes to protect herself and doesn't want to be constantly rescued. She's very independent, but scary most of the time. She's never lost an argument, but she did once," Minato explained.

Blake and Yang started to put his info together and came up with the perfect thing for Kushina. "She needs a frying pan with alterations," the girls both said at the same time. Minato just blinked twice as if he didn't understand. What in the world could a frying pan do in a world filled with monsters that could tear it apart?

"You seem confused, sir," Yang said like a businessman. "It's not an ordinary frying pan. . ." she looked over at Blake who seemed to get her idea. "It's a frying pan that can do more than the average. Like shootout things-"

"And shootout fire-"

"And come with a chain-"

"And can extend!"

Minato started to turn hopeless. "Why are you girls helping me out?"

"Because we want to," they both answered in sync. "You're also giving us tips for fighting since you seem to know what you're doing." Yang felt a tap on her shoulder and saw that it was her younger sister. "Hello, Ruby, something you need?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm going to talk to Weiss if I can find her." Yang nodded approving it. "Where are you guys going," she asked changing the subject.

"Blake and I are helping Minato out choose a weapon her Kushina, after he has his chat with the Professor."

"Kushina?"

"His girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Ruby sounded confused, but didn't let that get to her. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Ruby! Time for weapon hunting!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for late update. I have been focusing on school more lately and preparing. . . School is like prison to me TT^TT**

 **Coming Next: Chapter 006: A Duel and A Tool (part 2)**


	6. A Duel and A Tool (part 2)

**A/N: Doesn't it seem like summer ended quickly. I felt July went by so fast as and there was like no days of it. There was like one day of July. . . ㈶6**

 **And sorry for not posting for a while. There was something wrong with my hands so I couldn't really do anything and I was bedridden for 3 days. . . Please forgive my absence o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o**

 **Also, if you received emails about the previous chapters, you don't have to read them since I just put minor edits.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

Previously on Of Ninjas. . . Minato and Weiss got to duel a Creature of Grimm. Weiss didn't appreciate Ruby telling her what to do and stuff. Minato is forced to get help from Yang and Blake to look for a weapon for Kushina.

Minato headed over to the Professor in his class because the teacher did want to chat with him after all. "You wanted to talk with me, right?" The Professor was currently putting away some books, but heard Minato's voice. "Ah. . . yes," he responded. "It's about your power."

". . . Is there something wrong with my power?"

He shook his head. "No, I think it's wonderful that you have great power. I noticed something about you. . . You fight as if you're fighting someone. . ." Minato gulped a bit. Was the jig up already. "No, rather, you fight as if you're going to kill someone. Am I right?"

Minato slowly nodded his head. He was pretty smart if he was paying attention to his fighting style. "Yes. . . But doesn't everyone fight like they're gonna kill someone," Minato pointed out. The Professor raised an eyebrow making Minato sigh.

"I'm guessing you wanna cliché explanation for why I fight the way I do."

"No, that's not needed. It's about your magic, you said you don't use dust and you never heard of it."

"Yes. The reason is I'm not from the World of Remnant." The Professor raised an eyebrow. He was now curious and more interested about Minato all of a sudden.

"Please explain." Minato could've sworn the Professor was making a troll face.

". . . Really?"

The blond told the Professor about where he came from, Ninjutsu, Chakra, wars, villages and all other sorts of information needed to know about him. The Professor also asked if he told his friends about himself. Minato said he didn't, but intended to do it at some point. The Professor excused Minato and thanked him for telling him about himself.

Minato made his way towards Yang and Blake who were still waiting for him. He sighed a bit before he was dragged by the two girls out of the Academy.

Knowing Ruby, she rushed after Weiss and looked for her on the streets. Wait. . . Never mind. They're inside the academy still. Looks like a dark street from where they were standing (lol). She found the Ice Princess around a block and stopped her by calling out her name. Weiss turned around and asked "What?" with slight tints of anger in her voice.

"What's wrong with you," Ruby asked her teammate. "Why are you being a bitch!"

"What's wrong with me," Weiss rudely interrupted answering her first question. "What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader! But all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Weiss and rolled them. She didn't enjoy what she just said about her. "What did I do?"

"That's just it." Weiss was on the verge of just leaving the conversation. "You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and you only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from," Ruby croaked out. She didn't understand why Weiss was scolding her about this stuff all of a sudden. "What happened to all the talk about working together, what happened to the love you used to show? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "Not a team lead by you. . . I've studied _and_ trained and quite frankly," she turned her back towards Ruby. "I deserve better." Ruby tried to reach her hand out to Weiss, but stopped when Weiss continued her little fit, uh, rant thing. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss seemed like she was finished once she left Ruby.

Poor little red riding hood had her head down as if she was a child to show pity on. **(Aww~! Ruby looks so cute in that part! She's so sad and it's just so cute! o((*^▽^*))o)** What Weiss said had affected her mentally. She turned around slowly just to bump into Ozpin himself.

"Hmm. . . Now that didn't seem to go very well," he said. He had seemed to eavesdrop on the whole conversation. Sneaky bastard using **Sneak no Jutsu**!

With her head still down, Ruby mumbled, "I wasn't really payin' attention to what she wuz sayin' anyways."

Ozpin eyed her. Ruby sighed in defeat. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." A small smile crept on his face, but Ruby still had that worry look of a cute 10-year-old.

First of all, Blake, Yang and Minato went to a local supermarket to find a nice and durable frying pan. Minato still wasn't sure about the idea of getting a frying pan for Kushina, but Blake and Yang seemed to ignore Minato making him have no say in this weapon business.

They ended up buying a large, black, skillet frying pan with a nice handle. After that, they headed to a local blacksmith requesting suitable alterations for the frying pan. The blacksmith said he would come up with something and have it finished by 9:00 o'clock P.M.

After the visit to the local blacksmith, they all went to the local food vendors. Minato couldn't help but to ask about the shops they went to. "How come all the shops we went to had "local" in it?"

". . . Because it _is_ around the area and easy to get to, duh," Yang explained. He face palmed. Was everyone doing this on purpose to piss him off?

All of a sudden, a "local" dizzy spell hit Minato. He started to get blurry vision fast and lost balance in his footing. The next thing he knew, he was falling.

"Is he waking up?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should punch him."

"Sure, try it. It's almost nine and we should wake him up."

"Punch me. . . ?" His eyes darted open just to see a fist flying towards his stomach. He grabbed her wrist in time just before he was about to experience more pain.

"Oh, you're awake," Yang grinned. "Anyways, it's almost nine so we should head to the blacksmith." She pulled her arm away from Minato and started to walk away.

In due time, they arrived at the blacksmith, with the frying pan ready. It was black and shiny. "Go ahead and test it out," the man said.

Minato took the pan and swung it. It was pretty light, but had a bad feeling if Kushina were to use this thing. "Can it do anything else?"

"I'm not sure. I made it so certain things would work with the right person."

". . ."

"We'll take it," Blake said. She placed some money on his counter and left with her crew. It was dark so everyone parted their ways to the academy. Minato had something else to do in mind, so he did what he had to do.

Weiss entered her room to find Blake and Yang sound asleep on their beds. She walked towards her bunk and lifted the drape that covered Ruby's bunk. The little hunter was sleeping with books and papers scattered on her bed. Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect Ruby to be doing this stuff late at night.

She tapped Ruby slightly on her arm. A few seconds later, she received loud snores and rolling from her. She shot up from bed and accidently released her pencil in her hand which got sent flying. "Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry. . ."

Weiss covered Ruby's mouth gently and placed a finger on her lips. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I. . . I don't-"

"Just answer my damn question!"

"Ah, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighed and said, "Don't move." She disappeared for a brief seconds and was back with a piping hot cup of coffee. "Here." She handed to Ruby with a smile.

"Thanks, Weiss," Ruby said a bit confused.

"Ruby. . . I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. . . Just know, that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. . . Good luck studying." She went down, but came back up and pointed out that Ruby did something wrong on her paper, then left for real. "Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby turned her gaze towards the door since Weiss was standing there. "Huh?"

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid." She shut the door after saying that leaving a very content Ruby. She was happy that they made up.

Kushina was in her apartment reading a book. She was pretty lonely ever since she forced Minato to become a hunter. The lights were dimmed inside the apartment. She looked out the windows; darkness was what returned to her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Minato standing right next to the door.

"Did I come too late?" He asked.

She shook her read and rushed towards him from the couch. "You were just on time!" She embraced him in a quick hug, then released him.

"I got you something." He handed her a box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper with a bright red bow. Kushina shredded the paper open immediately and was stunned by what she got. "Minato. . . I always wanted a frying pan like this. . . How come you knew?"

Minato was about to answer, but then remembered the kindness from Yang and Blake who helped him get the weapon for Kushina. "It was thanks to a couple of friends I made today. You can use it to fight and cook if you like." He grinned.

". . . Thanks. . . Do you want to sleep her for the night? I was a bit lonely. . . So. . ."

"Sure. I'm a bit too tired to go back to the academy anyways."

"You sure know how to make a woman happy." The two started to walk back to their room to enjoy the rest of their night.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Soon I'll be preparing to make a Halloween Special since I always forget to make one, so yeah.**

 **Coming Next: Chapter 007: How to Fight A Bully**


	7. How To Fight A Bully

**A/N: Sorry about late update. Just had too many test please bare with me ㈶6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

Previously on Of Ninjas. . . Minato is taken weapon hunting with Blake and Yang. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were having a fight, but it all worked out in the end.

"Hey, Minato, have you fainted lately?"

"Yeah I did yesterday. . . wait how did you know?"

"Just because. Anyways, it's best that you stay out of fights for a while. Make sure you check of Kushina, too."

". . . Now you're acting all serious?"

"I've always been serious. Are you implying that I'm not?"

"That's not what I-"

"Hey, be quiet! The match between Jaune and some ginger who looks like a bully is starting! Didn't your mother teach you some discipline? Man, what is becoming of our age?"

"(」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣"

 **Chapter 008: How to Fight A Bully**

The boys stood there on the stage. The one who snuck into Bea- I mean the one who loves the ladies and the ginger who looks like a bully. "I have a feeling that Jaune will lose," Yang said out loud. Ruby couldn't help, but to agree with what she said.

"I feel so bad for him," Minato said quietly.

"At least you're being honest with your feelings," Barbie said to him. She brought her eyes over to the health board and wanted to facepalm. Jaune hasn't even laid a single scratch on Mister Big Shot. With that being said, she stood up from her seat making Minato crowtch down in his. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Jaune, I don't whether to pity you or laugh at you. Even I could beat that man till he was unrecognizable with my fists!" Just for a brief moment, Jaune looked up at the girl who said that, but was immediately pushed off his guard. He was about to get finished off with the ginger's weird-ass weapon, but Gylinda stopped the match in time.

Barbie looked like she had seen worse and stomped out of the place. When Minato heard that her footsteps were gone, he rose up and sighed with relief.

"Remember everyone," Gylinda reminded. "The Vital Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until the students from the other Kingdoms start arriving in Veil so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in that tournament will be representing all of Veil." After her little reminder, the bell rung and the students started to leave.

Pyrrha had a look of pity on her face for Jaune. The said blond was still sitting down on the floor with his head hanging low.

Minato sat outside eating his lunch on one of the park benches. For some reason, he wasn't even hungry at all, but decided to eat anyways. "Minato. . ." he heard someone chirp his name with happiness. Looking up, he saw Barbie with a needle in her right hand.

"Umm. . ."

"What? I'll need you to be knocked out for a few days. Sweet dreams, my little ninja." She thrusted the needle towards his neck, but Minato wasn't the Yellow Flash for nothing. He dodged the needle with ease and tried to pry Barbie out of the situation. She refused to listen to reason and continued to at least get him.

"I need to be the protagonist for now," she yelled.

". . . Then you could've said so." Minato relaxed since he knew why she was trying to stab him in his main artery.

"But still, things must be done." All of a sudden, Minato felt faint and collapsed forward. "Things must be done," she repeated.

"Guys, really, it's fine," Jaune said with a reassuring look as he stood up with his lunch tray.

"No, it's not." He turned around and saw Barbie with a dark face. Her expression had "shut the fuck up" all over it. The worse part was that her clothes were splattered with blood stains in nearly every corner of her clothes. That sight made everyone at his table jump with fear. "Bar. . . bie," Jaune stuttered.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt as her eyes narrowed. "Look, I'm sick and tired of seeing you like a pussy that has been unused for years. You are coming to meet me at the park near the mall later today around 4 o'clock. If you don't wish to die, please attend." After her little meeting with Jaune, she released him, then left the cafeteria.

"Since when has Barbie been serious," Ruby asked.

"Since she saw another one of her fellow blondes getting beat up," Yang answered.

Pyrrha poked Jaune a lot of times before noting that he was out cold because of Barbie. The color of his hair, clothes and skin had turned pure white.

"I think Jaune turned into graffiti," Nora chimed in.

Just like she wanted, Juane went to the park after he regained his consciousness. He looked around for a pair of blonde twintails. To his amusement, he saw Barbie in the park with a bulletin board.

He ran over to her with a smile. "Hey, Barbie."

She looked up over at him with a smile. "Hey, boy. You're just in time for my lesson on how to defend yourself from bullies."

"Okay," he said awkwardly. Conveniently, there was a bench right in front of her board, so he sat there and waited for what she was going to do.

Barbie walked to him and handed him a paper hat that said, "Dunce" on it in capitals. "Wear this you piece of shit! Or else I'll fucking- I'll fucking beat you up, rip your tongue out and stab the shit out of it with a rusty screwdriver!"

"Umm. . . " He had no words and decided to put it on, but just to receive a smack against a face from her petite hand. "What's wrong with you," she complained.

"But you told me to-"

"Ey! The lesson had already started and you're already taking shit from a bully. This is why you're easy to fuck up. Am I wrong?"

"No, ma'am." He felt very depressed already. He didn't even know this himself. He had to learn to stand up for himself or he could become a personal man servant for fucking ginger face.

Barbie swiped the hat from his hands and glared at him before returning to her bulletin board. "Okay, lesson number one: never take shit from a bully, unless they're armed with a weapon, because you could really die like I did ten years ago."

He nodded, but then started to wonder if she was joking about dying ten years.

"Next lesson." She cleared her throat and yelled, "Juane, you're a piece of shit."

He smiled in triumph and responded by saying, "And you're the shit that wipes it."

"If you know how I feel, why would you say that? Like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation like you know I'm not happy you I'm to see if it'll work out and I know it's not." Legit tears flowed out from her eyes. Her cheeks started to get red and her eyes puffed up like a marshmallow.

He got taken back for a bit because _real_ tears were flowing from her face. "Woah. I'm sorry."

". . . Sorry that your father didn't use a condom! Never show mercy, even if the bully is female because everyone knows that girls are most vulnerable to men and they always side with the girl because men are known as hostile Creatures of Grimm." Her face reverted back to it's normal state.

"Okay, last lesson." She smirked at Juane and pointed on her board. "Read this."

"Okay," he said gloomily. "I am stronger than-"

"Wait." Barbie interrupted him and put a microphone to his mouth.

"I am stronger than Cardin Winchester. . ."

". . . And he cannot defeat me because his motives are child's play. Let's face it, he attacks in a groups because he feels stronger that way and one thing we know is that his that his motives are no better than criminal's. This was Jaune speaking."

Inside the academy- well apparently, the microphone Barbie had made Jaune speak in was connected to the academy's megaphones. Cardin heard the broadcast and nearly destroyed the locker next to him. "I'm gonna get that little punk for talking that way against me," he muttered darkly.

And if like magic- as if Barbie heard him, she said, "Like you can actually touch me. The only person you'll be begging for mercy is from me. This was Jaune speaking again and his friend Minato." Then the microphone turned off.

Jaune wanted to scream at her as she was cleaning up her materials. "Lesson number three: resort to acting stronger far away from bully even if it means your funeral. We will have more lessons tomorrow and if you don't come. . . I will see you later." In a flash, Barbie vanished before his very eyes.

Jaune dropped on his knees in major shock.

A student from the school passed by Jaune and knew that it was him who said the broadcast earlier. "Oh, shall I prepare your gravestone tomorrow?"

 **A/N: . . . . . I'm having a rough week, but anyways, I'm making a Halloween special. Hopefully I post it before Halloween and yeah. Too lazy to edit Jaune's name. I made a mistake and too lazy to find it. Anyways, having a good night/morning and I will post (hopefully) before Halloween.**

 **Next Chapter 008: Halloween Special**


	8. Halloween Special In Winter!

**A/N: I am very happy. I want to thank my followers and my favorites and I want to thank** **Frelia-Ansul-SOL-MARTA** **,** **Solartiger** **,** **ZenakuOkami** **,** **cbyte64** **because they were the first people who added my FanFic on the first day I published it and it made me really happy since I wanted to try FanFiction for the first time and they made me want to write more . That doesn't mean you guys aren't important. . . TBH, I am happy each one of you is reading this. I'm trying my hardest to make this to your enjoyment.**

 **I decided to make a Halloween special for receiving this many. TBH I thought that was just going to have at least 10 followers and favorites since it was my first time typing a fanfic. . . so yeah XD**

 **Thanks a bunch for following and favoriting my fanfic it means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor RWBY.**

Ruby walked into her room. She saw that Yang was making some sort of garments. "Yang, what are you making," Ruby asked.

"Oh, just my costume," she answered while she was sewing. "Today's a great day. There's gonna be a party in the dining area today. I'm aiming for the best costume contest."

Ruby was a bit confused. Nobody informed her about a costume party or contest. "Um, is it too late to prepare a costume?"

"Nonsense!" Yang stopped sewing and pranced towards Ruby. "Here, I'll even help you make a costume."

Ruby brightened up a little bit and thanked her. The two sisters left their room and went on a journey to find the best materials for a costume.

 **Chapter 008: Halloween Special**

"Put this costume on! I made it for the both of y'all!"

"Well, that's a bit embarrassing to wear."

Barbie glared at Minato. "Please," she growled. She sighed and placed the costume on his bed. "And here I was trying to dress you up as the number 9 and Kushina could be 6."

Minato shook his head with disbelief. "Yep and there's no way I'll wear it now." Minato went to his desk and grabbed his wallet. "I'm going to visit Kushina."

"Mkay. Tell her to come to the party. It's gonna be fun and to wear the 6. It's cute."

"Haha, no thanks." Minato vanished. Barbie plopped herself on Minato's bed and layed sideways. The door was open so she could see students walking by. She happened to see Yang and Ruby pass by. "I wonder what they're doing?" Barbie got up from her seat and decided to follow them.

Kushina was in her apartment watching TV feeling pretty bored. She had done some training in the past few days, but still felt as if she had no need to do it.

"Hey, Kushina." Her eyes glistened as she headed for the door. She saw Minato with a smile upon his face. "Minato! How are you?"

"I'm fine." He walked into the living room and saw the TV. She was watching _The Bachelor_.He felt pretty bad after seeing it because Kushina must've been all alone and sad all by herself. "Hey, Kushina," Minato mumbled.

"Yes. . . ?"

"At Beacon Academy, they're having a Halloween party. I don't know what Halloween is, but it said that I could invite friends over, so-"

"Yes! I'll come! Is there something I must wear or how does it work?"

Minato was remembering the chat he had earlier with Barbie and started to get more pale as he remembered the conversation. "Mmm. . . I know that we wear costumes. . . ."

"Scary?"

"Uh, I don't think it has to be scary." He remembered Barbie talking about the 69 costume and shuddered.

"So can we wear anything?! OMG! Let's wear a matching costume!"

"Like what?"

Kushina thought for a minute before blurting, "Newlyweds!". Minato's heart sank. He didn't want to return to the academy wearing a fancy tuxedo while his wife wore a beautiful wedding dress.

"Umm, maybe we should-"

"We should get the costumes done now? Great idea! I'm going to the store really quick. Barbie gave me something that makes clothes in seconds!" Kushina rushed to the bedroom and came out with her handbag. "I'll be back soon!" She kissed Minato's cheek before leaving the apartment.

The Yellow Flash started to lose his color slowly. He turned into a sketch.

Ruby and Yang arrived at a fabric store.

"So, who do you want to be for Halloween," Yang asked her sister.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I could be. . . Little Red Riding Hood?"

Yang shook her head. "That's too boring."

"Boring," Ruby retorted in surprise.

"You have to be a Princess."

"And that's not _too_ boring?"

"You guys?" Ruby and Yang saw Weiss. Apparently she was making a costume as well.

"Weiss, are you going to be Elsa," Yang asked.

"Who's that?"

Yang made a surprised gasp. "Y-You mean you don't-"

Weiss snapped, "If I said "who's that?" of course it means I don't know! Ignorant fool! Anyways, I'm here for a costume."

"Oh, then you can be Princess Elsa," Ruby said simply. "She's really pretty and she _cool_ just like you. You see what I did there?" Yang and Ruby started snicker at her dumb joke.

"I-f she is pretty as you say, I might as well make it."

Ruby and Yang both smirked. Things were going to get interesting.

The Halloween party was about to start. During that time, Minato and Kushina were making their costumes to Minato's disappointment. Kushina already finished the wedding dress, but was adding a few touches to them to make it look better. "I'm going to be a fairytale Princess who got married to a Prince. . ."

"So who are you going to be?"

"Ariel of course!" Barbie forced them to watch Disney movies in their free time a while back. "I even made the dress she wore."

"Oh really?" Minato sweatdropped as he looked at the Prince outfit she created. Heck, it looked more like an outfit a man would wear at his wedding. "I'll be right back," Minato said quietly.

"Okay, but don't take too long."

Minato rushed outside just to meet Barbie. "Minato," she said in surprise. "You're out early- I mean. . . Why are you in such a rush?"

He eyed her suspiciously then said, "I was going to get some air. Why are you here?"

". . . Hehehe. Funny thing is that I was wondering if you guys decided to go with-"

"No we didn't go with 69."

"Oh, such a shame." Barbie stared at Minato for a while and sighed. "Well, the party is starting so yeah."

"Okay." Barbie left of his sight.

The Halloween party was a great hit. Lots of the students showed up and were having a blast. Yang showed up wearing a goldilocks costume. Ruby was embarrassed by all the stares she was receiving. She dressed up as Snow White and was flustered. Yang smiled at her little sister and patted her back. "Aww, you look so cute!"

"Thanks," Ruby whispered.

All of a sudden, the lights, dimmed then lots of spotlights were forming. "Alright, everyone," an anonymous voice yelled. "Let's start the individual costume contest! People who think they have a great costume get on the stage!"

"I guess that's my queue!" Yang ran to the stage and stood there confidently with a smile. Most of the students stood there with smiles as well. "The winner is. . . !"

All of a sudden, Frozen music started to play. Many of the students groaned when the soundtrack started to play. All of the spotlights moved to the corner of the hall. Weiss was wearing an Elsa costume and it was perfect for her, too. Weiss was very confused and looked both directions and wondered who placed the limelight on her. She stomped her foot and yelled, "Whoever is doing is is making the greatest mistake of their life! I was just drinking a nice glass of fruit punch!"

A person ran up to Weiss and handed her a large golden trophy and some flowers. Weiss blushed a bit when she saw it was handed by a guy with messy black hair and unnatural blue eyes with tan skin. He was taller than her by a lot and he was wearing police officer costume. "Here you go," he said. His voice sounded like the typical boy-next-door. It was casual, expressive, friendly and quirky as well. He had a bit of a Australian accent as well.

"Th-Thanks." Weiss took the trophy and smiled a bit.

"Looks like we have some young love, folks," the anonymous announcer spoke, making Weiss jump.

"I'm not in love," she screamed. "I barely know him!"

"But isn't that how love begins? By meeting people who barely know," the announcer asked. "Anyways, let's start the next part of the contest!"

Weiss was about to explode, but felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm Eclipse."

"I'm Weiss." She put her hand out and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Weiss."

Weiss blushed a little bit and said, "Likewise."

Yang pouted as she left the stage. She wanted to win the best costume award. She wanted flowers and a trophy. She wanted to be congratulates by a young handsome teenager?

Ruby giggled. "Cheer up, Yang. There's always next year."

"Hmm. . . Whatever."

"We have found our winners! The winners for the best pair costume is. . . !"

A huge spotlight shone on none other than Minato and Kushina. She looked like Ariel and Minato looked like the Prince. Everyone cheered making them confused.

"Minato, what's going on," Kushina asked Minato. He shrugged, but already knew who it was.

Eclipse, the same boy from earlier handed them a trophy and flowers. "Lovely job on your costumes," he complemented.

"Thanks," Kushina said

Ruby saw Minato, but didn't know the teen with beautiful, long, red hair. She was stunned by how pretty she looked. But it was then, Ruby then remembered that she was the girl who hugged Minato during the team making part of the exam.

"So that's what Kushina looks like." Yang and Ruby saw Blake walk up to them. She was wearing a sexy police officer uniform. "She's prettier than I imagined. Then again, since I did help Minato, he's going to help me and we're doing special training.

"That's nice," Yang said. "Anyways, it's about time for me to leave since I only came here for the costume contest."

"Hey, Blake, do you know that guy who's wearing the police uniform, talking to Minato?" Ruby pointed over at the kid wearing a police uniform.

"Oh, that's Eclipse," she answered. "I met him outside of the academy and we became great friends. I'm supposed to head to his place after the party. He doesn't like fighting so that's why he's not in Beacon."

Yang and Ruby both blinked twice. They never asked why he didn't attend Beacon, but OK.

"Attention everyone, attention!" Kushina wobbled up to the stage while dragging Minato by his shirt. Her face was red as she held the microphone up to her face. "I'm very thankful for coming here and thank you for giving Minato very good treatment as a student here. I know he may be a bit stupid once in awhile, but he's very smart. He definitely does show me the reason why he's called none other than the "Yellow Flash"!" Kushina dropped the mike and started to make out with Minato.

Lots of the students gasped in shock and started to throw out lots of questions at them. Ruby stared at Minato in pure horror.

"No, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Minato said, trying to clear things up. He tried to push Kushina aside. "She's really drunk because somebody did something!

"Um, that's enough Halloween party time," the announcer yelled. "Everyone, if you would be kindly enough to-"

"How come the people on stage didn't get awards for the best costumes," a student in a Batman costume yelled, interrupting the announcer.

"Well, that's because your costumes I didn't like."

"Wait, it was one person voting the whole time?! No wonder the system seemed rigged!"

Many students started to yell bad comments about the announcer creating a huge argument. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Eclipse and Blake all left before things got ugly.

They all went to an ice cream shop and had fun there since it was just friends. Ruby enjoyed it the most since she was happiest with her friends.

 **A/N: The End- JK. Not the end, but the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it and yeah. I wanted to rush this since I need to continue typing so yeah. I better be typing faster-er. Maybe some of you are curious about Eclipse. He's going to be coming soon later so yeah. As always, stay healthy and be safe my friends!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 9: How To Not Be Killed**


	9. How to Not Be Killed

**A/N: Just a quick update! I edited some of my last chapters, so you can go check them out, or don't… Just do whatever! Short chapter BTW. I wanted to have more fun typing the next one... Lol IDK. Just read the chapter XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor RWBY.**

Class has started. Jaune was sleeping during the lecture as usual which the teacher didn't seem to notice at all. He was exhausted from Barbie's lessons yesterday and didn't like them one bit. Barbie entered class with a neutral look and sat next to Weiss.

She looked over at Cardin who had "I'm going to kill you" look at Jaune. Barbie then looked at Jaune. _"Maybe I_ _better give him the secret weapon," she thought briefly before returning her attention to class._

The green haired teacher was sipping his coffee, or drugs **(could be one or the other)** , and spoke pretty fast as the students listened. Their heads had to move multiple times because of his constant moving around the room. "Now," he announced. "Have any among you have been subjugated and discriminated because of your photo heritage?" A student in the back raised his hand. A girl with long brown hair and bunny ears saw that and raised her hand slowly. A small smile perked up on Barbie's lips.

"Anyways, has anyone seen Mr. Namikaze," the professor asked. Barbie raised her hand and said smugly, "Minato Namikaze has not been feeling well lately, but since I know him. I can give him the homework."

"Thank you very much, Miss Winslet."

"No worries."

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many darest believes to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand and he called on her. "The battle at Fort Castle," she smiled.

"Precisely! Now who can tell me the advantage of was had over general Lagoon's forces?" While he asked that question, Cardin flicked the triangle, paper made footballs at Jaune's head. "Hey," Jaune yelped.

"Mr. Arc!" The professor rushed over in front of Jaune's face, making him look away from his teacher uncomfortably. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Um… The answer…" his eyes wandered over to Blake. "The advantage the fawness-"

"Just STFU. I knew you were sleeping. Next time, please do pay attention. It's important information…" His eyes were bloodshot through his glasses. He backed away from Jaune's face and continued his lecture. Jaune let a heavy sigh out.

Barbie leaned over to Weiss and said, "Weiss, what do you think about Jaune?"

"Jaune?!" she shrieked quietly in a disgusted tone. "What do I think? I think he's unbearable. He tries to woo women when he can't even think what the outcome may be. He's so-! Argh! Even I would rather be a lesbian if he tried to ask me out."

"Damn son."

 **Chapter 009: How To Not Be Killed Killed**

Pyrrha and Jaune walked on the roof top of Beacon and stared at a castle that lied before their very eyes. The night sky and the cool breeze brought a lovely atmosphere for the two students alone together.

"Phyrra, I know I'm going through a hard right now, but I'm not "Cloud Strife" depressed," Jaune said as he hung his head down. "I could always be a farmer or something."

"N-No!" Pyhrra panicked as she punch Jaune square in the jaw, causing him to wince in pain. "That's not why I brought you up here!"

"What the f-" He held his jaw and he could've sworn that Phyrra broke his wisdom teeth.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and you're still not the strongest of fighters." She frowned. "Heck, even I've seen Yamcha and he could whip your ass," Phyrra muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway, I wanna help you!" She grinned proudly.

Jaune looked taken back when she said that. "What?"

"We train up here and beat your ass where no one would be able to hear your blood curling screams…" The life in her eyes started to fade, making Jaune get scared. She approached Jaune slowly with a faded grin.

"Pyhrra! What's up with you!?" Jaune started to back away from the creepy girl.

She snapped out of her state and shook her head. "N-no! Sorry! I kinda lost it for a second… And…"

"Stay back! Get away from me!" Jaune had fear written all over him.

"N-no… Wait!" Pyhrra fell over to the ground, depressed. "Now Jaune could never love me…" She slowly rose to her feet and left the roof.

Jaune ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "What is life?"

"Indeed, what is life?" Cardin stood right next to Jaune with an evil smirk. This caused Jaune to back up and fall over on his butt. "Hey, buddy. I heard you sneaked your way into Beacon."

His eyes widened in shock. "Wait, how'd you-"

"Phyrra said she watched episode 12 of RWBY and tweeted it to me."

"That girl…" He clenched his fist, then looked Cardin straight in the eye. "Cardin, please don't tell anyone about this! I can't let anyone know!"

"I won't tell anyone… It's because we're friends…" He wrapped his arm around Jaune's shoulder. "As long as you do what I say, this will be a secret between us… Sounds great… And also, make sure to tell this to your friend, Minato. If he doesn't do what I say, I'll tweet episode 12 of RWBY to everyone."

Jaune gulped. Cardin released him. "Of course, Cardin-sama," Jaune squeaked.

"Great. Now the first thing you can do is get us your hot friend, Barbie. I want her to be my slave. She looks weak as fuck, but you don't mind, right?"

"..."

 **A/N: LMAO! I had so many ideas of what to put in this chapter, but they were too inappropriate and offensive, so I left it like this. Stay tooned for the next chapter XD.**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 010: The Hard Knock Life for Blondes.**


	10. The Hard Knock Life For Blondes

**A/N: I was pretty excited to make this chapter, but without further ado, please read :) wait! I also have what the OCs look like on my Deviantart account. My name is ChocoHiyoko-chan. It should be there so you can take a look at what they look like. Well, just one of them for now. I decided to change Barbie's appearance to make her look more mean. Also, I couldn't post anything since I had no Wi-Fi for the longest time. It was hard, but I read a book -_-**

 **Disclaimer: Can't forget the disclaimer saying I don't own RWBY.**

 **Now you can read.**

 **Previously on Of Ninjas…in the last chapter, Jaune just made a deal with Cardin to keep his mouth shut in exchange for everything he wants and when he wants it. Pyhrra was acting a bit like a sadist in love which was very weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

Ever since Jaune had his chat with Cardin, he couldn't help but to feel depressed and angered about his weak self. He was gonna have a tough time convincing Barbie to be Cardin's slave. He was walking down the hallway of the academy to Barbie's room. He stopped when he saw a room with a sign that read "Barbie Bishes" since the academy didn't allow cursing.

" _Might as well get this over with," Jaune sighed before knocking on the room door._ He had to wait a while before the door opened. A girl with blonde hair tied into a high bun came out from the room. She looked extremely sick with her pale face and cracked and dry lips. The life from her face was completely gone, making her look like a crack addict. Jaune's eyes widened horrified of the sight he was seeing right now. "What is this monster!?" She closed her hand, making a fist and sent a blow straight to his head.

"Bitch! Da fuck I look like?!" she screeched. "It's me, Barbie. What do you need?" She placed her hands on her hips and let a yawn out. Jaune rubbed his head and sighed.

"I kinda need you to be Cardin's slave…"

"...pardon? I didn't hear correctly."

"Um… Cardin wants you-" Barbie punched him in the stomach causing him to fall on the ground in pain.

"Of course I heard you, fool. Why?"

"..."

Cardin explained the whole situation he was in at the moment. Barbie seemed to understand, but she was pissed. She didn't like the idea of being a slave of a bully, but she finally agreed in the end.

"Thank you so much!" Jaune said in joy. "Thank you! Your sacrifice won't be in vain."

"I'm only doing this because Minato would get mad at me. Whateves. Listen." She jabbed her pointer finger right on his chest and gave him a murderous look in his eyes. "If you ever-! If you ever wake me up at four in the morning, I will fucking-"

 **This scene was deleted for the following reasons**

"Got it? Good. Good night." She went back in her room and slammed the door. Jaune just stood out there in the hallway mortified. She was a wild banshee alright.

 **Chapter 010: The Hard Knock Life For Blondes**

The morning was great. The birds were singing, he sky was blue and cloudless. All was great except in the lunchroom of Beacon Academy. The students were eating their breakfast in their pajamas just because. Most of them were pretty cold and it was pretty cold in the dining hall. Barbie was sitting in the corner of the lunchroom eating blueberry pancakes with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal. When the students saw her, they were either frightened or shocked of her appearance. It was as if they've never seen a student wear no makeup before.

When she was eating her cereal, she saw a shadow hover above her. She let a sigh out.

" _Okay, Barbie. Remember. This is for Jaune. Act natural," Barbie thought, coolly._ She turned around with a death glare straight at his eyes. "Do you want to die a virgin?"

"B-Barbie!?" The man had spiky blond hair instead of orange.

"( _Oh for fuck's sake_ ). Oh, it's you Minato. Have. A. Seat." Minato sweatdropped when she said all of that through her teeth.

"Uh, sure." He placed a tray down that had french toast and a couple of smoked sausages with a cup of coffee by the side. "What's up with you this morning?"

"Nothin'." She took her cup of orange juice and started to drink. While she was drinking her juice, she felt someone tug her hair harshly, causing some of the juice from her glass to splash on her face. Minato shot up from his seat and stared at the man who harassed her.

"Is something going on?" Minato asked him harshly. Barbie placed her glass down quickly and made a hand gesture telling Minato to stop. Minato slowly sat down, but still looked over concerned.

"I'm just taking my property," he said with a wicked smile.

"What do you need, Cardin," Barbie said quietly. Minato looked at her questionably.

" _Strange, she usually yells at people, including me," Minato thought._

"I would like breakfast and you're not sitting with him anymore," Cardin ordered. He tugged her by her hair again this time making Barbie stand up quietly. He released her hair so she was able to go to the line to get his meal.

" _ **Minato, just ask Jaune. I can't really explain," she said telepathically to him.**_

" _Alright, but just be safe," Minato said back._

" _ **I know."**_ He crossed his arms and went into deep thought.

" _Strange. Is it me or does this innocent Barbie seem much cuter? No, no, Minato. I already have a beautiful wife. I would be committing adultery."_

"Don't you feel bad for her?" A random girl with long black hair and hazel eyes appeared right next to Minato. She was wearing a black nightgown with white stars on it He fell out from his seat from the random girl who came out of nowhere. "She's so kind and she told us about her situation, so all we can do is watch." Minato got up from the floor and looked at her.

"Is Barbie your friend?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. I feel so bad, but she said she's doing this so you wouldn't get mad. Barbie gets weaker as she gets harassed and bullied by other people. The more she harassed other people and hurts them, she gets more power."

"What the… I better go speak with Jaune. You can have my breakfast if you want. It's still hot. I'm Minato by the way." He put his hand out.

"I'm Delancy," the teen known as Delancy smiled. She sat down in his seat and started to eat his breakfast happily. Minato walked around the dining hall looking for Jaune. He happened to see Ruby and her friends, so he decided to approach them.

"Good morning, everyone," Minato smiled. "Has anyone of you seen Jaune. I really need to speak with him."

"Don't we _all_ have to?" Phyrra spoke quietly. Minato stared at her awkwardly. She still had her eyes down at her food with lifeless eyes.

"Uhh…"

"Don't mind her," Nora grinned. "She's been acting that way since yesterday." Minato face palmed.

" _Oh Jaune, what have you done now?"_

"Jaune's probably in his room or something," Ruby said. "I could help you look for him."

"Thanks, Ruby, but I need to do by myself." He rubbed her head before walking away. When Minato got to the dorms, he opened the door to JNPR's room and didn't see what he wanted. He frowned then shut the door. "Strange. Where could he be?" He heard a suction noise coming from a room nearby. He rushed over there and opened the door. He was stunned at what he saw. Jaune wearing a French maid outfit with net leggings and black high heels.

"I can explain!" Jaune squeaked

…

"So, basically Phyrra leaked out episode 12 of RWBY to Cardin and so he found out about you sneaking into Beacon and he wanted Barbie as a slave as well so he wouldn't go tell Professor Ozpin?" Minato summed up. Jaune nodded.

"Yeah. I just feel so frustrated about my weak self." He clenched his fist and sighed. "I just want to get back at Cardin for harassing and bullying the students. If only there was a way so he wouldn't mess with them anymore. Barbie's lessons did not even help."

"( _Sorry, Jaune. She has her reasons_ ). There is. After you're done cleaning, meet me in the park. I've got an idea." Minato got up from the bed and walked towards the door frame. "And by the way, nice maid outfit."

"Haha, thanks. I _do_ kinda look nice."

…

Meanwhile in Kushina's glass apartment, she was watching TV. She was getting bored. Sure, Minato did show up to occasionally so they could have a little fun, but she was extremely bored. She lay herself out on the couch and groaned.

"When is my package gonna come. I ordered brand new dresses." As if someone was hearing her, the doorbell rang. Kushina found that a bit suspicious, so she decided to lay low. The person at the door knocked this time. Kushina didn't move an inch. The stranger knocked louder each time Kushina didn't get up. This time, the door bursted in many pieces. She heard footsteps getting closer to her. She felt her hands getting tied with some sort of rope and her feet and getting tied as well.

"It appears that Kushina is asleep." The voice was deep and it sounded like an older woman. "I'll stay here and guard her until tomorrow. He'll be in for a big shock."

" _He? What's going on tomorrow? She'll be in for a big shock tomorrow."_ She decided to pretend she was asleep. The woman keeping watch of her had no Chakra, so Kushina knew it was going to be an easy right tomorrow if there was gonna be a fight.

…

"Do a better job of carrying my stuff," Cardin ordered Barbie.

"O-okay," she she said. Barbie was walking down the halls with Carin and his friend's stuff for their class. Many students in the halls started to whisper why a wild banshee was carrying school items for Cardin.

"You hear that? They're calling you ugly." It seemed at that moment, Barbie was triggered by that word. She dropped the items and pointed a finger at Cardin.

"Shut yo bitch ass up!" she demanded loudly. Five seconds later, she reverted back to her abused self. Looking down at the books she dropped, she bent down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry."

"Tch." Cardin slammed his foot into her stomach making her fall over to her side in pain. "I don't want to hear anything from your mouth today. Got it?"

"Yes," she cried. Tears rolled down her eyes. Soft whimpers that sounded pained escaped from her mouths in hiccups. Some students were either recording or just watching and talking to their friends about it. _"I'll get everyone of those bastards for standing there and watching me cry!_ _ **I. WILL**_. _"_

"Mmhmm." She rose up to her feet slowly and and gave him a piece of paper. He snatched it and read it. A smirk slowly formed on his lips. A very satisfied one. He looked down at Barbie disgusted. "Pick up our things. Class is gonna start soon."

"..." She did as told. She had to do it. For Jaune.

…

After Jaune was done cleaning, he met Minato in the park. The Yellow Flash had a whiteboard setup with many things written on it. There was numbers all over it. Minato explained what he had in mind to impress Cardin so he would stop the bullying. It was just then Jaune received a phone call. He answered it. After the call, he told Minato he had to go on a task to fetch some sort of gem. Minato said it was OK for him to go and get it.

Jaune went to the front of the school as told and saw the wild banshee from the morning. He felt extremely sick from her ugliness without her makeup. Barbie looked at Jaune with a questionable look.

"So, why did Cardin call me here for?" Jaune asked her.

"We have to finish a project about Dust He said he _might_ not tell Ozpin about you sneaking in," she answered. "It'll be easy."

"Are you feeling-" Barbie uppercut Jaune in the jaw raising him up 5 feet up in the air before making him fall.

"I'm so done with this fucking shit!" She clutched the collar of his shirt tightly and brought him up to her face. "I've been getting beat up and all these motherfucking students just stand there like a bunch of side characters they are and what do they get, no screen time! Call me ugly again and I will fucking rip your intestines out and strangle you with them. Once you wake up, you'll fucking see yourself strapped to a metal bed and I'll have a chainsaw in my hands. I will fucking-"

"Barbie! I'm Jaune! Not Cardin!" Just when he said that, she released him.

"Oh… Get your cracker ass up. Maybe I'll slit his throat and use his windpipe to smoke weed."

" _Holy crap! What did Cardin do to Barbie to make her this pissed? R.I.P., Cardin. If Barbie sees you again, you might die," Jaune thought in shock._

…

Pyrrha looked out her window sadly. She couldn't help but to think about Jaune. As Nora was jumping on her bed, she asked:

"How come Jaune gets home so late? He doesn't do anything with us anymore."

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's become Cardin's bitch," Ren said while fixing up his weapon.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We our rest!" Nora made a star pose in the air and collapsed onto her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing," Phyrra muttered sarcastically. "He should stop thinking about the other girls and start thinking about me. He wouldn't end up the way he was if he didn't agree…" Pyhrra started to muttered something to herself. Ren and Nora exchanged unsure glances.

"I guess so…" Nora sighed. Jaune happened to hear to whole conversation. He was just about to enter the room, but they were talking, so he didn't want to just get in. It would be weird.

"Hey, Jaune!" He jumped in surprise, turned around and saw Ruby standing there wearing her pajamas with her hands on her hips. "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh. Nope." He rubbed his head awkwardly and then held up his room card. "Got it!"

"So, where have you been lately?"

"I, uh…" He averted his eyes from her gray ones, then brought them to the ground. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyhrra won't even talk to me and Barbie nearly killed me… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. He slid down his door. "I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Ruby chirped. **(OMG! Ruby sounded so cute when she said that!)**

"Nope?" he questioned.

"You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not aloud to be a depressed emo game character leader."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader," Jaune worded out carefully.

"Hmm…" Ruby thought for a couple of seconds before confirming an answer. "Nope.'

"Y'know, you're not the easiest person to talk to this kind of stuff." Ruby made her way towards Jaune and sat right next to him.

"Damn straight. Maybe you were a failure at when you were a kid." Oohh, burned on the spot. "You might have even been a failure the first time we met." Unbel- unbel- unbelievable. Jaune was covered in fire from Ruby's burns. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhh… Because-"

"Because it's just about you anymore. You got a team now, Jaune. We both do," Ruby pointed out. "And if we fail, then we'll just both boh be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, then ourselves second," she notified as she stood up proudly. "Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a good night, Jaune." Ruby swung her door open then closed it. He rose to his feet and was about to open the door, but he received a call on his phone. He opened it and saw that it was from Cardin.

"Hey, it's your buddy, Cardin. I know you're probably busy with the Dust project thingy I gave as well with the Fox Gem, but...I need you to go out for me and get me a bag of Honey Nut Cheerio bees." Jaune gasped loudly. "Make sure they got some really big stingers. It's really important, so don't screw this up." He closed his phone and sighed loudly.

…

The forest of Forever Fall was very beautiful with its crimson leaves piled in trees and scattered across the grounds. Glynda led her students through the forest while they looked around the place like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee," Glynda said.

Ruby looked around the forest with a happy expression. She seemed to love the color of blood painted on leaves

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples deep inside this forest and I'm sure none of you die while doing so."

"Well if isn't that great," Ruby commented.

The sound of leaves crunching came from behind the group. Two teenagers were running towards the group. Their clothes had countless holes and rips. They had black bruises and cuts all over them. Their hair was in a complete mess. Yang gasped when she saw how disgusting their hair was. Glynda looked back at the two breathing heavily, then she trotted her eyes over to Minato specifically and glared at him.

"Next time, please do care to come…not so late," Glynda said before returning to the class.

" _Why me?!" Minato thought. "I didn't even go with them!"_

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap," Glynda continued. She held up a jar filled with reddish sap. "However, this creature is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rondeau back her by four o'clock. Have fun."

"C'mon, buddy, let's go. Also, where's that bitch?" Cardin Jaune then looked around. Barbie was standing right to Jaune, but her presence was undetected. She was about to walk away, but got stopped by him.

"Woah, woah, woah. This doesn't mean I'm done with you."

Minato was busy collecting sap and started to wonder how Kushina was doing. While he was collecting, Yang went up to him with a jar of red sap.

"Hey, buddy," she greeted. "What do you plan on doing after?"

"Visiting my wi- girlfriend!" He nearly let the truth slip out.

"Oh, in that case, I would like to see her for myself. Is she really worthy of dating you?"

" _That's kinda too late since we're already married!"_ Minato took the jar away from the tree and sighed. "Finally done." He placed the jar down and took his special kunai out and swung it around his finger. Yang narrowed her eyes on it.

"And that's what you use for your weapon?"

"Pretty much."

"Minato, that's kinda dangerous. There's gonna much dangerous and bigger things out there. A small knife won't do the trick."

"Yet you get Kushina a frying pan?"

"Pft! Why not?"

"Did you guys hear that," Ruby said with suspicion as she rose up with a full jar of sap. It was then Pyrrha and Ruby saw Cardin's team running away as if they were about to die.

"Ursa, ursa!" The one with the blond mohawk announced. He crashed right into Yang's chest. She grabbed him by his collar and said:

"Bitch, where?!"

"Back there!" He pointed back at the direction here they were running from. "It's got Cardin."

Pyhrra dropped her jar in shock. She realized Jaune was with Cardin as well.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered. Yang and Blake started to run to get their teacher.

"You two!" Pyhrra said at Nora and Ren. "There might be more." Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby dashed to where Cardin and Jaune was. They saw that the ursa was standing over the frightened Cardin. Jaune ran over Cardin quickly, placed a small rock on the ground next to him and made a hand sign unknown to everyone. He had his pointer and middle finger up and his other hand was doing the same, but they crossed each other.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Jaune yelled as loud as he could. A cloud smoke appeared next to him and there stood and identical Jaune with his sword and shield. The girls and Cardin were very astonished. They didn't see that one coming.

The clone version of Jaune ran towards the ursa and jumped over it, making the ursa bring his attention to him. Jaune used this to bash the ursa's stomach with his shield. It made the ursa rise up letting a blood curdling cry out. The clone landed kick down on it's head. He flipped back to Jaune.

"Ready?" Jaune asked his clone. The clone nodded and got it's sword and shield grabbed Jaune and tossed him up in the air. The clone jumped at the ursa's at lighting speed and bashed it with his shield then jumped on it's back. He crossed his feet around its neck and slammed it so the tummy was visible. Jaune was coming down from sky with his sword pointing downwards. The ursa saw this, so it raised its claw at Jaune.

Pyhrra slowly brought her hand up at Jaune turning the tables. His shield bashed the ursa's paw, then he landed the final blow down his stomach. Jaune got his sword back then placed it on his back. His clone ran back to him with a grin and high fived him. It vanished into thin air. Cardin got back to his feet amazed of Jaune's performance.

"Woah, Jaune. You really saved my life," he acknowledged amazed.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my friends again," Jaune threatened. Weiss looked over at her redhead friend strangely.

"What was that?" she asked her.

"My Semblance," she replied as she brought her hand back down. "It's Polarity."

"Woah! You can control strippers on poles!?" Ruby asked flabbergasted.

"No, you dunce! It means she can control over magnetism!" Weiss explained harshly.

"Well, that's cool as well, but not cooler than Jaune's ninja move!"

"Yeah, how _did_ he even do that?" Weiss wondered.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Minato placed the jars of red sap each student had collected in a safe area.

"That should do it."

"That should do **what**?" Minato got his kunai out quickly when he saw the large creature of grimm slowly approach him. The strangest part was that it looked very similar to the nine tails, but it was black and had no bone armor, but it had the long tails. The beast was relatively similar to the size of an ursa.

"We meet again, Minato." A man wearing a black cloak with a hood with a swirly orange mask came out from behind the beast.

"It's you again! What are you doing here?" Minato got one of his kunai out.

"I came here since I knew I could clones of he Nine Tails...by obtaining a sample of what you hunters call...Creatures of Grimm... By using some of the false Nine Tails power from my statue, I created clones, but they kept running away from me, then I realized _someone_ was attracting them." He slowly stroked the enraged Nine Tails. "My plans for war were about to get ruined, but I guess I was quite lucky to find you... How is your wife doing?" he brought up strangely.

"My wife… Kushina!" Minato exclaimed alarmed. _"So he was the one behind all of those weird fox creatures. I knew something was wrong."_

"If you leave, then who's gonna kill this thing? I know you have the other half of the Nine Tails. That's why I am here as well. I might as well get it while I'm here." A bunch of chains dropped from his cloak.

"I will." Barbie walked up to Minato. She was back to normal. Her hair was straight and clean, her face was looking less like a horror movie and her white outfit was clean. "I've been wanting to unleash my wrath on something all day. Cardin is a no go. 'You can't kill him,' Jaune says."

" _Thank you, Jaune."_ Minato vanished into thin air and the man with mask did the same as well. The fox looked over at the murderous Barbie. She got her sword out from her back at raised it up to the sky.

"Tonight, we dine with foxes!" A giant, white rose appeared under them. The rose wrapped itself around the two, then it vanished scattering small petals.

…

"Minato is going after his wife… Understood. I'll treat her nicely." The woman who held Kushina captive walked over to her with a knife. She was about to stab her, but Kushina broke herself free from the rope and stood up in a defensive stance. The girl jumped backwards cautiously.

"Where is Minato?" she asked her. Kushina dashed towards the woman with a fist covered in a red aura. The girl jumped out of the way causing Kushina to destroy part of her apartment. She looked up at her then charged at her again. The woman couldn't dodge her fist in time, so she was sent flying through the wall and crashing through the bedroom. The redhead walked over to her while cracking her fist. "Answer me."

"Probably fighting the boss, but it's not like you'll get to see him again." she hissed. Blood was pouring down form her head, but she stumbled up her feet and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth. The girl got her knife out again and spun around. Both of the ladies vanished into thin air.

…

Jaune stood outside on the rooftop of the building. He was staring out at the starry night sky reflecting on what has happened in the past few days. He had a small box, black box in his hands. He heard footsteps approaching him. Jaune turned around and saw Phyrra standing there with a smile.

"Pyrrha," Jaune started. "I really want to apologize for everything I did. I let you all down as a leader." She shook her head.

"Jaune. I forgive you. I was really impressed about what you did earlier. Especially that **Shadow Clone Jutsu** of yours."

"Actually, that wasn't my doing. It was Minato."

"Come again?"

"You see, Minato and devised a plan to show Cardin off so he would stop. Well, I was the one who devised the plan while Minato gave the instructions out." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Also, I have something to give you." He opened the small black box in his hands and placed a small diamond ring in her hands. "An apology ring. I really let you down the most."

"Oh, Jaune. It's beautiful." Phyrra put the ring on her ring finger and admired it's beauty. "How about I help you more with your combat skills. You're really lacking in your form."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, but did you really leak out episode twelve of RWBY to Cardin?" She seemed very confused.

"No, I didn't. I heard there was a hacking group lately."

"...nevermind. ( _Barbie's secret weapon sure did come in handy. I really need to thank her_ ). I would really like to learn more combat skills."

"All you have to do is ask, and you shall receive. I'll race you back to get our weapons. If you beat me, I might go a bit easy on you." Phyrra started to run towards the building.

"Hey, wait for me." Jaune ran after her.

 **A/N: Remade chapter 10 so yeah.**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 011: Minato Gone Missing? Red Hair Means Danger**


	11. Minato Gone Missing? Red Hair Danger

**A/N: Another thing is that I'm gonna do another special, but this time I planned it early. I'm doing a Halloween, Thanksgiving and a Christmas one. It won't be as rushed so it can be more enjoyable, so yeah. Also, my OC, Barbie, I imagine her to have the voice of Lindsey Diane (the girl in the #selfie song). Well I feel like that will fit her the best XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **（・∀・）**

"Minato! Get your lazy ass up! We're going to Vale!" Yang boomed as she destroyed Minato's bedroom door in a million pieces. She looked around and didn't see the fastest man. "What the-?! Maybe he's eating breakfast…" When Yang showed up at the dining hall, she didn't spot blond, spiky hair anywhere. She walked up to her friends and asked if they've seen him.

"Nope!" Nora said. "Haven't seen him at dinner. Doesn't he know he's missing out?"

"He must be doing something important," Ren said.

"Or he simply must've left this school, but I highly doubt he would do that," Pyrrha said. Blake showed up at the table dressed in her normal clothing. Yang asked her about the whereabouts of Minato. She just shook her head.

"I looked around the courtyard, I called him three times- still haven't found him," Blake said. "I was hoping to show him the festival and so he could get a better understanding of Vale."

"Well, maybe he was so excited he already showed up there," Jaune guessed.

"That might be true," Ruby said. She quickly wolfed her orange juice down along with a piece of slightly burnt toast and stood up. "Let's go to Vale!"

…

The girls of Team RWBY walked the streets of their city along with many other people. A man was putting a banner that said, "WELCOME to VALE!" in red paint. Weiss came to a stop and admired the banner with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, the Vale festival! This is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much, Weiss," Ruby noticed. "Kinda weirding me out."

"How could you now smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, praise, possibilities of finding love from a very cute and gorgeous guy and a tournament. The planning is well done." She continued to lead her friends through the city. Yang sighed as she crossed her arms.

"You really know how to make something sound really boring," Yang said.

"Quiet, you."

"That's definitely not what your boyfriend said to me last night." Yang started to burst out with laughter at the dumb retort joke she made. Weiss rolled her eyes. Yang put her hand out in front of Ruby for a five which her sister slapped. "And remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks. Also, where is Minato? I thought he would be at the ramen shop. Didn't find him there." Blake frowned a little bit.

"Well, I hope he's safe," Blake she said quietly. "He's been gone for a while."

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby commented as she held her nose in disgust.

"She wants to know what the other students are capable of," Blake mentioned.

"Nuh uh! I just want to give them a warm welcome since I _am_ the representative of Beacon so I have to act like one," Weiss said proudly.

"Woah," Ruby trailed off when she saw a dust shop covered in police tape with officers investigating the area. Her friends came to see what she was looking at. A dust shop had just been robbed into. Every window had broken shards of glass and inside of the building was completely torn down and destroyed.

"I can't believe a red-haired she devil duked it out with the White Fang and some other girl," one of the investigators said.

"She must've been summoned from the underworld to finally help us stop these acts," the other guy said.

"Hey! Stop that fawness who thinks he is a Final Fantasy 10 character!" a man yelled. The girls ran back to look at the docks and on a boat were two officers chasing after the fawness they called a Final Fantasy 10 character. He leaped off the boat and landed safely on the docks before sprinting off again.

"You no good stowaway!" he yelled from the boat. The monkey man used his tail to wrap the light post while eating a banana upside down.

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" he yelled back. The officer attempted to throw a smooth stone at his face, but he simply swung himself to the side.

"Hey, you can't be two Final Fantasy characters! You have to choose between Zidane or Tidus. Who is it gonna be," he demanded. It seemed that he was angered since he threw the peel right his face. The man flipped himself up on the light post. With his hands on his hips and his head held up high he let out a weird laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" His lips curved into a smile and started to gradually lean back while releasing another fit of laughter. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I can be be both, ya bish!" He flipped off the light post and tumbled onto the docks and started to run off with the popo on his tail. He ended up running past the girls, but just before he did, he winked at Blake making her eyes widen.

"He just winked at her!" Weiss pointed out. "There needs to be a chapter about my first love or something! This isn't fair! Where's the romance I deserve?"

"Well, Wiess, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang pointed out with a smile. Weiss put her pointer finger in the air and declared:

"Quick! We must observer his Limit Breaks!" She was the first one to chase after him followed by Yang, Ruby then Blake who was a bit in shock we her encounter of that fawness. Just around the corner, Weiss ran into a girl with short orange hair causing the gang to make a complete stop. Weiss looked up and saw him monkey boy leaping onto a building.

"No! He got away!"

"Uh, Weiss…" Yang pointed down at the girl wearing a creepy grin. **(I could seriously imagine the chipmunk sound effect going off when she smiled. That was so creepy XD).** Weiss got up to her feet and off the creepy orange haired girl.

"Salutations!" She greeted with a large smile.

"Um, hello," Ruby said awkwardly.

"Are you… OK?" Yang asked the fallen girl.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girls exchanged quick glances before Yang asked if she wanted to get up which she agreed to do so. The girl flipped herself back on her feet. The team all took a step back.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"You can call me whatever you want," Yang started off. "but just don't call me late for dinner." Blake quickly smacked her stomach. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny repeated.

"You already said that," Weiss mentioned.

"...so I did!" she realized.

"Well, sorry for running into you."

"Take care, friend," Ruby said before they departed from Penny.

"She was…weird," Yang said quietly.

"Now...where did the fawness looking riff raff run off to?" Weiss brought up again.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked in a slightly offended tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I definitely didn't think you heard me," Yang apologized while Weiss was just looking back and forth in disbelief seeing she already vanished from where they met.

"No, not you." Penny slowly walked up to Ruby. "You." Ruby started to Smooth Criminal leaned backwards as if she had bad breath or something.

"I don't know- I- um- uh- I-"

"You called me "friend"! Am I really your friend?" Everyone was making "no" gestures at Ruby. It seemed like they didn't like the weird girl.

"Um, sure why not?" This made everyone fall backwards.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on and talk about cute boys!"

"Aw, was this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss as she got up and dusted dirt off her skirt.

"No, she seems far more coordinated," Weiss said back.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Penny.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," she explained. Weiss narrowed her eyes at Penny in a confused manner.

"Wait… You're fighting in the tournament?" Penny saluted then brought it down like a karate chop as she said:

"I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress," Blake noticed. Weiss crossed her arms with her eyes still narrowed.

"It's a combat skirt." Ruby appeared at Weiss's side agreeing with her. She put her hand out and Ruby slapped it giving her a high five. "Wait a minute." She walked up to Penny and placed her hands on her shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?" Blake was angered by what she said about that boy. It was as if she was triggered.

"The who?" Penny questioned.

"The filthy Fantasy Fantasy fawness from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?! Huh?" Blake demanded. She was triggered. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person." Blake was all up in Weiss's face with a nasty glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Weiss said as she removed her hand off Penny. "Do you want me to stop referring the trash can as a trash can or the lamp post as a lamp post."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law. Given time, he'll probably join those other fawness and the White Fang." Their fighting didn't cease. It seemed that Weiss was just making it worse. Ruby and Yang were very worried about the situation, but didn't do anything to stop them. When they got back to their room in Beacon, those two were still going at it while Ruby and Yang could only stand there and watch.

"It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, murderers!" Weiss yelled.

"But maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake countered back. Weiss backed away from Blake taken back from what she said with surprised eyes. Blake looked at the girls nervously before backing away quickly from them.

"I…" The girl stormed out from the room before Ruby even had a chance to stop her from leaving.

…

Minato was in a high tree top. He's been there for a long while ever since they battled in the forest of forever fall. When he was fighting the Masked Man in midair, he used **Rasengan** on him while the man sid some sort of fire technique making them depart from the air and blast far away. Minato knew that he would come for him anytime soon since he did have what he wanted. He then remembered he could do something. He placed a marker on the tree before disappearing. He reappeared in his apartment just to find it nearly destroyed with leaky pipes everywhere, planks of wood on the ground and the fridge with the food all spilled out. He facepalmed.

"For fuck's sake," he muttered.

"Looking for...this?" He quickly turned around and saw the Masked Man with a sandwich. His eyes widened when he was about to lift his mask to eat it. Instead, it was thrown at Minato's face which he stepped to the side to dodge. Minato jumped away then out of the apartment with the man following him. He ended up on school grounds near the statues in front of the building. A whole bunch of fire tornados were swept at Minato from the air. He flipped away from the fire before he could get hurt, but the statues bursted into a millions pieces when they got in contact with it.

A tiny blue ball formed from Minato's hand and from the corner of his eye, he saw Blake standing there very surprised with tears in her eyes. The Masked Man seemed to have noticed when he did a **Fireball Jutsu** aiming at Blake. It seemed that she was in a bit of shock, so she didn't move. Minato ran towards Blake and carried her away before she got injured.

"Minato, where were you? We were looking for you today and who are you fighting? What's going on?" Blake asked him suddenly.

"I can't really explain it, but right now, you need to leave this area."

"I can help you." She got up to her feet and was about to pull her weapon out, but he put an arm in front of her.

"I don't want you to get hurt. This guy isn't like any ordinary person you might have battled." Minato stood up and took a kunai out and gave it to Blake. She slowly reached out to the kunai and stared deeply at it. "Take this with you. If anything happens, I can teleport to your location. This is someone I need to fight on my own."

"...If you say so, but if you do get yourself hurt, I won't forgive you." She wiped the tears away. She dashed off the school grounds until she was out of sight. Minato glared at the Masked Man.

"That was playing dirty."

"I was just trying to clean up the trash," he said back simply. He placed his hand over his mask and tilted his head. "I honestly don't have time for this." A Sharingan appeared in the hole of the mask. Minato noticed the glowing hole and grunted.

"I guess I have to finish things up, too." His whole body l was illuminated with a orange yellow glow. Minato took some Chakra from the Nine-Tails inside of him.

"Wow, you can control the Nine-Tails and for a dead man, you were even faster than your son."

"...Naruto…" Minato pulled out a special kunai and sighed.

"Did you know your wife still has the power to tame the Nine-Tails? With her help, I can control all the creatures...but you're in the way and you have what I need. I would like to take it back."

"...I won't let you bring harm to to the people I love and besides, you don't deserve to have the Nine-Tails."

"This is getting old. I need to end this."

…

Kushina ended up on top of a skyscraper. She noticed clouds below and got a little bit scared. During their fights earlier, they ended up taking it to various places, but they didn't seem to notice that. She had little time to actually rest because the girl was extremely fast and somehow knew where she was. Kushina had minor slits and bruises on her arms and legs and a few on her face, but she was fine overall.

"Y'know-" Kushina immediately looked back and saw the same woman from before. "you could tell me you're scared and I'll let you off the hook," the stranger said with a smirk. She flipped some of her back that was placed on her shoulder. Kushina's hair started to levitate and turn into a neon red color.

"That's not happening." Her nails started to get longer and the pupils in her eyes started to fade away. The girl's hair started to get longer and white as snow. He eyes became white along with her outfit. A giant lance appeared in her right hand.

"Let's da-" before she could finish her sentence, Kushina shoved her off the skyscraper making her drop the lance. She dove after the fallen girl and started to land fast blows that were extremely hard to counter. Lots of blood was pouring out from all over her body along with bruises forming and cuts. Kushina stood on her back and started to stomp on her repeatedly dealing heavy blows with each step. She did three flips before slamming her heel into the center of her spine.

She started to fall from the sky at a much faster rate than Kushina, but it didn't stop her reaching her. Long silver chains appeared from Kushina's stomach covered in a golden glow. The chains went towards the woman and brought her towards the demonic housewife. Kushina hooked her arm around her neck and started bring themselves down to the ground. Clouds started to part away when she started to spin in the air. When they were near the ground, Kushina tilted her body a little bit more so her RKO was perfect. The girl's head was slammed in the cement along with the rest of her body.

"What is _that_?!" Kushina got up casually and saw bystanders looking at the horrid mess covered by a censored sign. Her hair went back to normal along with her eyes and hands. She bent down and grabbed the girl by the hair.

"You mean her? She's just a villain." In seconds, police cars surrounded Kushina. Officers came out and pointed their guns at right at her.

"Freeze! Put your hands up where we can see them!" One of the officers yelled. Kushina blinked multiple times before glaring over at the man with a phone out, knowing that he called the police. "I said put your hands u-" A frying pan smacked him right in the face then came back at Kushina's hand. Shots started to get fired at the Kunoichi so while she ran, she used her frying pan to deflect the bullets to get behind a building. "Don't let her escape!"

She heard police officers passing the building she was hiding behind. She quickly grabbed one by the neck and wrapped her elbows his neck. With two tugs on his neck, he was out cold and she dropped him on the ground. She dragged his body away from the road.

"There she is!" She looked up and saw the officers with their guns pointing at her while shooting rounds. Kushina jumped in the air swiftly and on the one closest to her. She quickly sat on his shoulders, crossed her legs and threw him backwards. She continued to run towards another one. She slammed his jaw with her pan and slammed another one making him break through three buildings. This made all of the officers stop firing their rounds when they saw what she was capable of. Kushina noticed their change and lowered her pan down. " _What_ are you?"

"I'm just a normal housewife," Kushina stated simply with a smile. She started to back away slowly before she went off running.

"Hey! Stop that!" An officer fired a shot at her which shd flipped over. Kushina looked back at him with a glare.

"How dare you fire at an unarmed lady. I could die." This made all of them sweatdrop. She was kidding, right? Kushina was stronger than all of them and yet she could even say that? Kushina jumped towards a police man, punched him up in his gut, grabbed him by the ankles and swung him, sending the other officers into nearby buildings or right through their cars. Skyscrapers and shops crumbled towards the ground in bits and pieces. Fire hydrants were spraying the streets from the bottom of their bases- alarms going off in different directions and there was too many to keep track.

She looked around at the mes she had created and it was just then she heard multiple sirens going off from down the street. She quickly ran to an alley to escape from the scene, but little did she know, there was somebody watching her the whole time from the shadows. Or did she know?

…

When Ruby woke up to stretch, she didn't see Blake on her bed knowing that her friend would read early in the morning.

"Aww," Ruby groaned.

Many students were gathered around the entrance seeing the statue shattered in pieces and covered in police tape. The professors of the school stood there talking with the police about incident. They also reported about a violent demon with red snakes for hair, ridiculously sharp claws and it wore a dress a housewife would wear. The incidents happened in the same night which made them both suspicious. Students said that they didn't see Minato at dinner or breakfast and some did report about hearing explosions late at night. Ruby was walking out of the academy with Weiss and Yang, but they stopped when they saw the busted statue. Ruby asked a student what happened.

"It appears that Minato might be the cause of this," he answered. "It was said last night that he summoned a demon with red snakes for hair and destroyed the statue in a fight. Also, he summoned the same demon in the dust shop downtown and it was summoned again, taking out a total of 100 officers."

"Wait! Why Minato?" Ruby questioned. "Wait, the she devil the officers were talking about?" Ruby looked at Yang confused. "That isn't like him. In fact, he would never do that!"

"It's said he's one of the only students so far that has special abilities that are similar to Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. Y'know how he can do **Rasengan** and **Shadow Clones** and all that Gucci stuff, the police said he's wanted and for anyone who finds him, they get a large reward."

"But Minato would never do that!" Yang said frustrated. She groaned as she placed her hand over her face. Ruby ran up to her teachers with a hurt look.

"You know Minato wouldn't do this, right?" she said to them. Professor Ozpin sighed as he took his glasses off his face and wiped them with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, but we can only assume he did. We don't know what most of our students could be thinking," he said. "Even I for one- I know he didn't do this, but the police said that they have evidence." Ruby ran up to one of the officers and tapped him on the shoulder gaining his attention.

"How do you know he did this? It's not like you have proof," she said. "Can't we just check the school security cameras?"

"Kid, we already have evidence."

"He's not a bad person. I promise. He's my friend. This could be one of the White Fang's doings." He grabbed her tightly by the arm and glared at her.

"Are you his accomplice. You're coming with us." Yang ran up to the officer quickly.

"My sister hasn't done anything wrong," Yang said. "She doesn't deserve to be arrested."

"Let's just check the security cameras," Ozpin said. "I've already seen one side of the video and it doesn't look right." A body guard on patrol on the school grounds was asked to go to the monitor room to get any footage that happened last night in front of the school building. Once he did, he came with a tablet and gave it to Ozpin. "Thank you." He pressed the play button and they all watched. There was Blake on the school grounds and a huge bunch of fireballs were coming her way, but she got saved in the nick of time from something. In the end, it was Minato which surprised everyone.

"Is that Blake?" Ruby squeaked. There was a man near them with an orange, swirl mask and black cloak with red clouds. Ozpin paused the video. "I guess we know Minato isn't the cause," he said with a slight smirk. The officers didn't say anything. So now, they couldn't perform an arrest on him.

"Wait," Weiss said. "What about the red-haired demon that was said to duke it out in a dust shop with another woman and the White Fang? You can't really say it was Minato who did that, right. I mean he _did_ save...my friend." Weiss said quietly at the end which slightly surprised Ruby and Yang.

"But isn't he the only student that is very different? He uses a small knife as a weapon," the officers noticed.

"That is true, but that's not enough evidence," Ozpin said. "That isn't like my student to act out of hand."

"I knew he was a bit off from the others," Ms. Goodwitch said. "If he does come back, we'll have a word with him and Blake."

"First Blake is gone, and now this blond fast in bed fuck? Who or what else could be missing?"

"Your virginity?" the student said to her. Yang slowly turned her head at the student with fiery red eyes that were dead. He could feel the heat of her anger just from just her gaze. At this moment, there would be another student missing from Beacon Academy.

 **A/N: Welp, that's it. Hope you liked it!**

 **Not sure what next chapter may be, but stay tuned XD**


	12. Dangerous Woman

**A/N: Let's just get to to FanFic :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

Previously on Of Ninjas… Weiss got into a fight with and while that was happening, Kushina was getting herself into a mess with the popo. Minato is missing and they heard he was with Blake. What will happen? Dun, dun duuuuun~!

"Take me to your maker! I know you were created originally by someone, not that fucking lollipop dick face." Barbie held the false Nine-Tailed fox by the nape and faced it eye to eye with a killer look. "If you don't tell me, I'll rip your heart out and just track the location." The fox spit in her eye. Barbie used her free hand to wipe her eye. "I'll give you to the count of three." He just kept barking at her. "One-" She released him immediately when she saw a flash of light blind her eyes. The fox used this chance to wake her with his tail on the back. She got slammed towards the grounds and bounced back up in the air then got slammed again into a tree. The tree split apart once she made contact with it. Barbie rose up to her feet slowly and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth. "Dammit!" The flashing lights stopped and she saw Minato appear right next to her breathing heavily. The Masked Man landed right next to the fox gracefully.

"You leave me no choice," he said in a serious tone. He made a couple of hands signs. A few seconds later, the forest was surrounded with a white mist. The glow around Minato started to fade away slowly. Barbie looked over her and saw him drop to his knees.

"Minato?" she questioned. He didn't respond. He just fell over to his side.

" _What is this? I feel so tired? Did I use up too much Chakra?" Minato thought as he felt his body fall lifelessly on the grass._

" **ψ(** **´)ψ"ψ(** **´)ψ"ψ(** **´)ψ**

"Finally, she speaks," monkey boy said with relief as he threw his hands into the air. "Nearly two days and you've been giving me weird looks and nothing but small talk." Blake narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, like that." She just rolled her eyes at his little comment.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" she asked him.

"Of course." He levered his teacup with his bright tail. "I don't think there's fawness who hasn't heard of them. They're so stupid. Using force to get what they want. What are they, the police?"

"I was once a member of the White Fang…" Sun spit his tea directly into her face. Blake blinked a couple times with a blank stare before pounding the daylights out of him. He lay there on the stone pavement of the outdoor café with stars hovering above his head. She grabbed a napkin on the table and used it to wipe her face.

"You were a part…of the White Fang?" he wheezed.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the fawness. Of course, despite being promised equality, the fawness were subjected discrimination and hate."

"Just like a long time with African-Americans." Blake looked under the table seeing that he brought that up. "Y'know, segregation, the Progressive Era, the goals of it-"

"Shut the fuck up. We're not going there. Anyway, humanity still thought of us as lesser beings…" Sun was about to open his mouth to say something, but Blake gave him an icy cold glare that sealed his mouth shut. "So, the White Fang rose up to the force of our people and I was there. I was at the front of every rally, every boycott- and I thought we were actually making a difference...but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. The protest were replaced with weapons, organized attacks and sadly, it was working. Setting fires to places who refused to serve us, destroying places using fawness labor. We were being treated as equals, but not out of respect, but of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence and I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress."

"What they really could use is a civil rights leader like Martin Luther King Jr.." Blake got up from her chair, rose her foot into the air and that was the last thing Sun saw.

 **(●´∀** **)(●´∀** **)(●´∀** **)**

"Blake!" Ruby called out.

"Blake!" Yang yelled. Weiss said nothing while they were wandering around the city searching for Blake. Yang looked at Weiss and sighed. "Weiss, you're not helping."

"Oh wait, I know who might be able to help: the poliiice~!"

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed.

"What? It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss, I feel like we should hear her side of the story before we jump to some conclusions."

"Why is that black ribbon twitching for? Is you a fawness?"

"Weiss, stop!"

"Just a comment. Besides, I'm right."

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." All three of the girls turned around hearing the awfully familiar voice.

"Gah! Penny! Where'd you come from?" Ruby shrieked.

"Hey, guys, what are you up to?"

"We're looking for our friend, Blake," Yang answered.

"Ooooh, you mean the fawness girl."

"Bish whet?"

"Y'know, neko mimi?"

"...cat ears? But she wears a bow…" A tumbleweed blew past them. "Well, let's split up!" Yang grabbed Weiss by the waist. "Girl bye!" Yang and Weiss vanished into the thin air. Ruby stood there in shock as another tumbleweed past by.

"Boy, it sure is windy today," Penny concluded after seeing another tumbleweed.

 **( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ** **( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ** **( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ**

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked Blake with his hands placed behind his head. The two fawness were walking down the streets of the city.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies," Blake said in denial. "They never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean...the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there," he explained with hand gestures. "Right?"

"The only thing is, is that I have no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge… Big Schnee company craters."

"You're sure?"

 **(´∀`)(´∀`)(´∀`)**

Kushina ended up escaping from the police. They wouldn't stop chasing her. She decided to rest up in a place where there was large crates that said, "Schnee Dust" on it. She didn't know what it was, but no one was there, so it was fine.

"Where is Minato?" she muttered to herself.

"It seems that you thought it was the end of me." Kushina jumped up to her feet and saw a girl with hair white as snow, skin like an angel and lavender eyes. She wore a long, white, faux fur jacket with a white halter top, white leather shorts and white thigh high boots with snowflakes on them. "You should know better than to let your guard down as a kunoichi."

"But I thought that you were-"

"Dead? It takes more than that to kill me. You'll pay for making me use my other body."

"Other body?" Kushina quickly jumped out of the way when she saw ice forming below her. "I don't understand! Why are you helping a bad man accomplish his goals? He's just using you."

"It's not like you would know." The girl drew a sword from behind her back. "I want everyone to perish." She swung her sword releashing 4 large ice crystals. Kushina destroyed all four with powerful punches. "Over here." She teleported right behind her and kicked her head which Kushina blocked her her forearm. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," Kushina grunted. "I lift everyday." A burst of power exploded from Kushina making her hair get much longer and more into an orange shade.

"Hm. That again?" She spun around around multiple times before exploding into the air leaving a trail of snowflakes behind. Seconds later, she returned to the ground- when she touched it, the ground around them was frozen solid. "Looks like I have an advantage." She noticed Kushina's shoes turning orange. This made her grunt annoyed. "I guess I can't go easy on you."

"Bring it."

 **Ｏ** **(≧∇≦)** **ＯＯ** **(≧∇≦)** **ＯＯ** **(≧∇≦)** **Ｏ**

Blake went to hiding on a large building near the docks where Sun said there would be Schnee Dust crates. The weird thing was that she heard two female voices coming from the area but she decided to ignore it.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun came back with some fruit.

"Not really," Black said. "They offloaded all of the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool," Sun said as he brought a green apple up to Blake's face. "I stole you some food."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Says the cat woman who was in riots and in a cult…" He trailed off seeing Blake's murderous gaze. "Okay...I'll stop talking…" The sound of turbine engines roared from behind causing a vast amount of wind sweeping by them. In the sky was a giant plane trying to land down on the docks. The door unfolded and out came men in white vest with an animal printed red on the back with red scars.

"What the hell am I seeing?" Blake stood up as she grabbed her weapon. Sun looked at her confused. A man with orange hair sweeping over his eyes with a black hat came out from the plane walking with a cane.

"Is that them?"

"Yeah. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially some orange haired androgynous asshole."

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Blake jumped off the building quickly and headed behind a giant crate to investigate some more.

"No, you idiot!" Roman said frustrated. "This isn't a leash." In seconds, his neck was bound by a long knife. "What the-?! For f-!"

"Nobody move!"

"Wow! Everyone else is allowed to curse expect me?"

"Come back when you're a main character!" The men around got their swords and guns and pointed them at Blake.

"Woah, take it easy there, little lady." She looked around then took the ribbon off of her head hiding the cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scumbag?" They started to lower their weapons slowly after seeing her cat ears.

"You didn't have to add the "bag" into it." Roman chuckled to himself. "You just don't get it."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are-"

"I don't caaaaare!"

"You know what, fuck this." Roman used his cane to shoot the ground right next to Blake sending her flying backwards. Another plane from the sky started to make its way down. Roman started to fire rounds at Blake, but she dodged them with ease. It seemed that Roman stopped shooting when saw two girls fighting on top of a large stack of Dust crates. "What's the deal with this?" Blake took this chance to to attack him, but he was backed up by the men with their weapons.

The white-haired girl kicked Kushina down from tower making her crash land on top of Sun. She made quick hand signs and started to blow a white frost from her mouth towards them, not caring who was there. Kushina flipped off Sun quickly and started to grab each of the men surrounding them and throwing them at the white-haired girl. She stopped using her technique and started to flip around dodging the bodies. Kushina cursed before running up on the crates to catch her. Blake took another opportunity to attack Roman. He kept blocking all of her attacks and evading them. He caught her off guard and smacked her in the stomach followed by a couple smacks to the face with his cane and then hit her down making her roll over to the side. Sun came in quickly and used his nunchucks to attack. He kept shooting multiple times at Roman, but he kept deflecting them quickly as if he was able to read his moves. Blake lunged at Roman and sucker punched him square in the jaw making him skid backwards a couple of feet.

The white-haired girl stood behind Roman. Kushina landed near Sun and Blake. The woman in all white bent down to whisper something in his ear. He got up slowly and smirked. Blake and Sun turned to Kushina who had a partly ripped apron and dress.

"Do you know her?" Sun asked Kushina as he pointed at the white girl. Kushina shook her head.

"No. Other than the fact that she won't tell me where Minato is…"

"Minato…?" Blake questioned. "I know him! How are you related to him?"

"Well, he's my-" The sound of gunfire caused her to stop talking. Kushina pushed both of the teens out of the way before they were going to get crushed by the crate. Roman and the white-haired girl let an evil chuckle out. The two fawness stared at the crate stunned. Was she really gone?

"Whaddafuck you laughing at, hos!?" Kushina came from above with a large, orange ball in the palm of her hands. They both stopped laughing when they saw her. The white girl shoved Roman out of the way taking the hit from the ball. She was sent spinning into a crate, but she went through it and still kept flying. Kushina lept after the girl to make sure she was a goner. Blake and Sun were shocked of her power. Sun was about to get up, but he felt a presence around him. He turned around and saw Roman pointing his cane right at his face.

"Any last words, monkey boy?" Sun smiled cockily.

"You can suck my motherfucking asshole."

"That does it."

"Hey!" Roman looked at where he heard the yell coming from. A girl dressed in red with scythe appeared on the scene standing on top of a building looking straight out of a comic book.

"Oh, hello, Red? You mad because you got limited screen time?"

"Shaddafuck up!" Ruby screeched.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked Ruby. She orange-haired girl trudged towards Ruby confused.

"Penny, get back." Roman fired a round at Ruby sending her flying. He let an evil laugh out seeing that he hit his target perfectly.

"Bitch, you made the wrong move," Penny muttered in a murderous tone. She snapped her fingers and out came a sword that multiplied into ten swords. Penny dashed off the building and flipped off with grace. She completely obliterated the soldiers with her swords as if that weren't even a challenge. She flipped backwards a few times and controlled her sword to spin in a circle making them make a smaller circle. The swords released a green laser from the tips slicing the planes in the sky in half. Men from the inside fell out helplessly like dominos. Ruby watched in awe seeing how incredible her power was. Penny spotted another plan and commanded her swords to stab right onto it. There was strings attached to it, and Penny started to move the plane towards the ground quickly causing it to explode from the crash landing. Roman cursed at this and started to run towards his plane.

"These kids just keep getting weirder," he muttered as he shut the doors.

 **（＾＿－）（＾＿－）（＾＿－）**

Blake, Sun, Ruby and Penny returned back to the docks. Blake stood up from her crate when she Ice Princess and Yang walking towards them. Ruby was about to open her mouth, but Weiss held her hands up gesturing her to shut the hell up. She went directly to Blake and looked her in the eye.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was-"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Her icy cold eyes were serious and it matched her harsh tone. "Twelve hours. That means I had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I decided…" The air around was growing more tense as everyone waited for Weiss's answer. "I don't care!"

"You don't care?" Blake sounded confused seeing that was the answer she didn't expect from her mouth.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Upup Upupup. I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that next time when something this big comes up, you come to your teammates. And not some…" Weiss looked over at Sun who was chilling on a crate. "...someone else who thinks he has Limit Breaks." Blake seemed relieved as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Of course."

"Team RWBY is back together again!"

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss said as she pointed a finger at Sun who made a nervous laugh. "Do you even have Limit Breaks?"

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Penny," Ruby mentioned. The orange-haired girl was gone from sight.

"Come think about it," Sun started off. He searched the area and didn't see a red head in sight. "Wasn't there a teenage woman dressed as a housewife? Where is she?"

"We could've gotten more information from her," Blake hissed. She slammed her fist on the crate and sighed.

"Who is this person?" Yang asked them.

"She claimed to be Kushina…but I'm still a bit suspicious, but she did help us out back there at the docks." Yang nodded.

"I see, but she might still be here. We can look for her some other time."

"I guess you're right."

 **（＾＿・）（＾＿・）（＾＿・）**

"I'm so sorry I failed, sir. It won't happen again. It's just that she made me use the other body I had to keep a watch on her. It seems that she's stronger than we anticipated. At this rate our plans will fail and so will the war."

"...so it seems. I have a better plan anyways. I know it will work."

 **A/N: Well, that's it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. A Small Break

**A/N: Let's get on with it. (This chapter has been heavily edited so I advise you read it...or don't. (^_^;) hahaha...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

"Hang, in there, Minato!"

"..."

"You leave me no choice." Barbie dropped on her knees and slowly bent over to Minato's face. She pulled a Sharpie from her pocket and uncapped it. Right when she was about to touch his face with the pen, Minato burst up from the ground coughing and releasing painful wheezing multiple times. "Thank God." He looked around wearily and noticed that he was in an open forest with tall trees that touched the sky. The stars were already shining illuminating the night sky. Barbie was right next to him.

"What...happened?" Minato asked her.

"Um...to be honest it was kinda weird," Barbie said awkwardly. "While I was fighting that fox thingy, you two showed up from nowhere fighting at God like speed, right? Do you remember?" Minato nodded his head slowly. "You guys just suddenly teleported into the forest from only God knows where. Yeah, so anyway, you guys were fighting and that was when he retrieved the fox and it and it did some weird Jutsu that released some sort of gas causing you to pass out for a couple of days…" Barbie ruffled her hair and let a frustrated sigh out. "It seemed that the lollipop guy had already used too much Chakra so he left along with the beast. I think you were exhausted and it caused the Jutsu to get the best of you…"

"Wait, how come you didn't pass out?" She held up a white gas mask bejeweled with diamonds and rhinestones. "Of course." He felt stupid for asking that question.

"We have two options: finding a way back or resting then find a way back tomorrow."

"Is it me or are you actually being nice to me?" She lended out a hand for Minato which he took and rose up to his feet.

"Bitch, please. I'm always nice. So what's it gonna be?" Minato looked around the surroundings once more. He patted the grass which felt very soft like feathers and the wind brushed past his face like a gentle hand caressing his face. He lied over on his side with a small smile.

"I think I wanna rest for a while." She couldn't help, but to smile.

"I guess that's the best choice…" She lied over on her side as well facing Minato. "It's pretty cold…"

"But it feels nice."

"Not with the holes in your clothes. Bitch, what are you gonna do about it?" He looked down at himself and noticed the countless holes, slits and openings in his outfit. He noticed his vest was gone and the private region of his pants were gone showing black boxers. He quickly got up embarrassed and turned around while Barbie was chuckling.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's funny and amusing?" she answered. "Here, use this." Barbie took her jacket off and threw it on Minato's head. "Wear it tonight as you sleep and there'll be a surprise waiting for you tomorrow." He took the jacket and looked at it for a second before returning a glance.

"Yeah, it's too small."

"I honestly don't give a fuck, but if you rip that, you're paying for Versace and you know how I like my shit designers only."

"Thanks anyway." He put the sleeves on carefully and to his surprise, it was comfortable and it fitted nicely… He zipped the coat up and lied back on the grass and went to sleep.

 **(** **。** **-ω-)zzz**

Back in the city, things seemed to be a bit more peaceful. Civilians acted as if nothing happened a couple days ago and all was great. A man who appeared to look like he was in his 80s was putting up a sign on a shop that read ,"From Dust Till Dawn". When he climbed down the ladder, he came crashing down. He looked up and saw a chocolate skinned teenager with minty green hair and crimson eyes.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" She bent down and pulled him up. "I'm not really from around here. Um, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" The pulled a piece of paper out with the name of a shop on it. The old man nodded. He later showed her and told her where it was and she thanked him for it. She started to head back in the direction she came from. There was a man leaning against a brick wall with his arms crossed. He had gray hair and gray eyes. His outfit was gray as well.

"I knew you were lost," he said as she passed him by.

"Mercury," she turned around and walked up at him. He had his eyes shut and he looked very smug and he didn't even look like he gave a fuck. "I will seriously pay you to shut the fuck up."

"That's not your money."

"But it could yours for five hours of silence."

"Hmm, no deal. And five hours is a bit too long." She growled at him and decided to leave him alone. "Whatever. You want me." The duo continued to walk to the store they needed to go to. Civilians on the streets were minding their own business as well. "So, how much further?"

"A few blocks."

"Ugh. This place is so dull."

"Eh. I kinda like it. Tall buildings, nice diverse culture,"

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pick pocket."

"That's every city." She came to a stop and placed her hands on her hips with her eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh! Emerald! Master Thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by," he said sarcastically in a high pitched tone. Mercury smirked when he saw her reaction. She kept walked again. "You're no fun today." They finally reached their destination which was a book store. Mercury started to browse at some books near the front of the shop while Emerald made her way up to the front. She tapped on the small silver bell.

"Be right there," she heard a masculine voice call out. A man with a burgundy shirt came out from the back with a huge stack of books in his arms. "Welcome to Takson's book trade! Home to every book under the sun." He put the books down and walked up the front. "How may I- uh…" Seeing Emerald must've surprised him because it shut him up. All she did was stand there and smile sweetly at him. "How may I help you," he said again.

"Just browsing," Mercury called from the front as she shut a book closed with one hand.

"Actually, do you have any copies of Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"Yes we do," he replied.

"That's great."

"Would you like one?"

"No, just wondering." Mercury slammed a book shut making their eyes go on him. "Ooh, how about Fifty Shades Darker, in paperback?"

"Right here," Mercury said. "And it's also in hardback, too."

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures." He slammed it shut again. Emerald just gave him a weird look seeing he wanted _that_ book with pictures. "Hey, do you have any comics?"

"Near the front," Takson said.

"Oh, no, wait. What about Third Crusade?"

"Umm…" Mercury and Emerald looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I… I don't believe we have that one."

"Oh," Mercury said surprised as he slammed a book shut. **(BOI YOU BETTER STAHP! (** **」ﾟﾛﾟ** **)** **｣** **)**

"What's the name of this shop again?" Emerald asked to clarify.

"Takson's book trade."

"And...you're Takson?"

"That's right."

"So I take it that you're the one who came up with that catchphrase?"

"And what was it again?" Mercury jumped in to make sure. Takson sighed.

"Takson's Book Trade home to every book under the sun."

"Except the Third Crusade," he filled in.

"That's just a catchphrase."

"That's false advertising! And do you know what we do to false advertising scum like you…?" Tukson started to feel nervous when Mercury made his way near Emerald. "We kill them…"

"You'll never take me al-" Mercury threw a hardback book right at Takson's face making the middle aged man get dizzy.

 **FINISH HIM** was plastered in red above the man. Mercury shrugged the sent a side kick straight into his jaw. **FATALITY.** They came out of the book store in one piece. Emerald stretched her arms releasing a delighted moan out. She glanced over at her partner who had a comic book in his hand.

"What's with that?"

"I like the pictures."

 **(´∀`)(´∀`)(´∀`)**

During lunch, Blake was writing down a name furiously in a black journal. She stopped writing immediately she saw Yang slide by with a grin.

"Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked her. Blake closed her journal shut.

"Nothing." Weiss who was on the other side of Blake looked at the title of the journal then looked at Blake uneasily.

"Is that a "Death Note"?" Blake's pupils shrunk as she put the journal away.

"Haha, must be your imagination!"

"Right…" A flying green grape came towards Yang mouth and she caught it and started to munch on it.

"Lame," she called out. Nora picked up a another grape and flicked it with her spoon. Yang caught it with her mouth. She nodded as she gave a thumbs up. Ruby came outta nowhere with a large binder with papers sticking out from it. It also had words crossed off it in red and replaced with "THUG LYFE".

"Sisters," Ruby started off. "Friends, Elsa."

"Hey!" Weiss yelled in an offended tone.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"Oh, this oughta be good," Yang said as a cherry was sent flying towards her mouth which she caught and ate happily.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder," Weiss asked with suspicion.

"I am not a crook," Ruby claimed with a double peace sign.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked Ruby.

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang," Yang said. The girls cringed at her dumb joke and looked away from her. "Guys?" Nora chucked a tomato at Yang's face making her growl.

"Guys, I want us to have as most fun as we can possibly have and we'll have to start today because classes start tomorrow. And in this book, it has everything we must do today."

"You're really crazy if you expect us to do all of _that_." Yang stood up and hurled a green apple right back at Nora.

"I think I might sit this one out," Blake said. "I met this person recently and I still have a lot of questions to ask her… I'm very curious about her."

"Wasn't it Kushina?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Well, sit out or not, I say we do everything as a team," Weiss said proudly. She rose to her feet with her hand on her chest. "I for one-" a cream pie cut her off when it stuck directly on her face. The girls looked at her in shock then back at Team JNPR's table. Nora pointed at Ren who Just simply face palmed.

 **(●_●)(●_●)(●_●)**

 **Couple Days Earlier**

Kushina who was at the docks a couple days ago and was lost, was found by Glynda Goodwitch. The redhead was sitting on a bench with a torn up dress in a park and that was when the headmaster found her. Kushina explained how she wanted to become a hunter and she didn't mind registering her in the system. She got her uniform, room, but no team yet. Glynda asked about Minato's whereabouts which Kushina had no idea about. It seemed that Glynda had asked Barbie's team about Minato and Barbie and they had no idea where she was as well.

When she was wandering around the school, she happened to bump into a dark haired brunette and a blonde. The brunette had a black bow and the blonde had lavender eyes that really stuck out. Kushina stopped in her tracks seeing she saw the brunette from the last fight. The brunette's eyes widened when she saw her.

"You're that girl from before," Kushina exclaimed. "You go here?"

"Yes, actually," she said. "Also, thanks for the help back there… I'm Blake."

"Kushina."

"I'm Yang," Yang grinned.

"Um, not to be suspicious or anything, but have any of you seen or heard about a guy named Minato?" Kushina asked them. Yang burst out laughing which surprised her.

"Minato? He's literally the most famous guy here. There's not a single person who doesn't know about him."

"So, do you know where he may be?"

"Nope, I don't. It's like he decided to quit school, but I'm pretty sure he'll come back."

"Oh." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"How are you related to him?" Blake asked her.

"Well…I'm his…wi-" She paused for a minute. They wouldn't believe that she is his wife. They were so young and nobody would believe that except if you're Ozpin or Glynda. "...girlfriend. Yes, I'm his girlfriend."

"OH MY GOODNESS, GIRL! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Yang freaked out about her beauty and started to play with her hair. "Your hair is so amazing! Did you enjoy the gift we helped pick out?"

"Gift…? Oh, yes! It's so wonderful! It's more than woman could ever wanted."

"Great."

"If you're related to Minato, then do you know Ninjutsu by any chance?" Blake asked.

"Of course. Where I come from, basically everyone knew about it and could use it. Watch." Kushina pulled out a random rice scooper and grasped it in her hand. The scooper started to turn blue amazing both of the girls. "This is the basic stuff: channeling Chakra through into objects or out feet."

"Wait, so this stuff can make your more powerful?" Yang asked.

"Well, yes. Too much isn't always good."

"Kinda reminds me of dust."

"I have a-" Blake got interrupted when Professor Ozpin came towards Kushina.

"Hello, ladies," he said with a warm smile. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking Kushina. Thank you."

"Bye, guys. Nice meeting you," Kushina said as she walked off with Ozpin. Blake tried to reach out to her, but couldn't. She sighed when she was out of sight.

"You wanted to ask her something?" Yang asked her. Blake nodded.

"I had many questions for her...but...I guess it can wait."

 **(҂⌣̀_⌣́)(҂⌣̀_⌣́)(҂⌣̀_⌣́)**

Minato woke up first feeling much refreshed and less groggy. He almost forgot about the coat Barbie lent him which didn't get dirty all throughout the night. He took it off and just when he did, he noticed his outfit had changed completely. He was wearing a white Versace two piece suit with shiny, white leather shoes. He was amazed with what happened and he didn't expect it. He carefully placed the coat on top of Barbie who woke up immediately once he placed the coat on her. Her eyes darted over to Minato. A creepy smile formed on her face when she saw him.

"Wow, looking good," she yawned. "I'm so glad it worked."

"Haha, it doesn't really suit me. Get it?" She smacked the back of his head making him face plant into the grass.

"Shut the fuck up. Anyway," she got up to her feet and looked around. "I have enough power to get around now. Your Chakra should be restored now. Take us to school. I'm hungry and I forgot my wallet."

"Sure." He pulled his head from the ground and sighed. He placed his hand on his back pocket reaching for a kunai- It wasn't there. He tapped around his kid section rapidly and in a panicky motion. Barbie just started to whistle innocently and he knew she did something. "Where are they?"

"...about that...since my jacket transformed your Yeezy fashion disaster into a suit, they vanished along with it, but I can get us to school, but it will take a long ass time." Minato just face palmed.

"Whatever gets me to school."

"Did you know I can still contact your wife? I can make sure she knows you're alright-"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! You said you were done helping me!"

"Haha, I did mean what I said and I'm not helping _you_ thank you very much, I'm helping Kushina. _She's_ the one receiving the call and I'm doing the answering." She got her sword out and stabbed it into the ground. A white mist eluded from the crack she created and swirled around them. Before they knew it, they were getting lifted off the ground and being carried by white bike wrapped in a white mist. There was a small GPS in front of the cloud making him look at her weirdly. "What? How the fuck is this bike supposed to know where it's supposed to go if it doesn't have a GPS?"

"I'm done. Just take us back. My house is destroyed so I really don't have anywhere to go."

"Okay, geez. Somebody's upset that they couldn't meet their wife."

"I just want to know of she's fine. It worries me because I don't want the same thing to happen. And the Masked Man was after her. My question is what is he doing here and how did he know we were here? I wonder if everyone is alright back at home."

"Minus the baby."

"Don't even go there," he muttered darkly. She just shrugged.

"You're the one who brought it up." She started to punch in some letters and numbers then the cloud rose up higher in the sky and took off. Minato looked down and saw how high they were above the trees and they were practically in the clouds seeing the mist surrounding them. He was amazed of how it looked from above. "Enjoying the view?" He nodded.

"It's quite...beautiful. In moments like these, it's best to reflect on what we did."

"I beat up a couple of kids, smoked a couple of joints, got my friend a new bong and I'm taking you to see your wife today." She smiled sweetly as she elbowed Minato playfully.

"Well, I wasn't prepared for what the Masked Man had in store and I didn't think about Kushina, but next time, I want to be there for her."

"She _can_ protect herself."

"Yeah, but the house _is_ destroyed, so where is she?"

"..."

"...oh fuck."

 **(◎_◎;)**

Things went from 0 to 100 real quick in the dining hall. When Nora threw that pie at Weiss's face, it become an immediate war between the two teams. Students were screaming as the sprinted out of the hall when both of the teams started to have a food fight and using the food as weapons making it even worse. Sun and Neptune happened to enter at the wrong time seeing that there was screaming happening and students charging out the doors. Sun brought an unsure see through poncho and put it on. Neptune stared at him strangely. While they were watching Weiss use a swordfish as a joust, Kushina happened to walk in. She had her hair tied into two buns and she wore nude colors on her face which looked really nice. Neptune made a low whistle when he saw her rocking the school uniform.

"And who are you?" he asked. Kushina looked over at the blue haired man with a handsome face.

"I'm Kushina. I'm new here. I'll be starting class here tomorrow. I hope we can get along," she said. Just when she bowed, a cream pie, a couple of grape sodas and a watermelon crashed down on her. She bent up slowly still with the smile on her face, but Sun and Neptune knew she was mad seeing a red aura escaping from her body. The buns started to get undone and started to levitate.

"We should leave," Sun whispered to Neptune.

"Yeah...I agree," he said. Both of the boys tiptoed quietly to the door then sprinted out as fast as they could.

"Ahem…" Kushina pretended to clear her throat trying to catch their attention, but they weren't listening, they still kept on fighting. Ruby burst to the other side of the dining hall gathering the scraps of food, empty soda cans, broken dinnerware and utensils. All of the items followed her while making a large spiral. As Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora were getting up, they spotted the massive food tornado flying towards them. They all got pummeled into the wall creating a large canvas of different colors from the food. Ruby landed gracefully on the ground and put a peace sign up. She gulped hearing a crackling sound similar to fire when you throw wood on it. She turned around and saw Kushina with her arms crossed and covered head to toe in leftover food and drinks. "Hello, you must be Ruby. Professor Ozpin told me about you seeing you were very special among the people here." She cracked her knuckle creating a sound similar to the sound of trucks compacting garbage.

"Uh...that's me…" she squeaked.

"Great." Ear piercing screams echoed throughout the dining hall.

ಠ **_** ಠ

After the fight, Glynda Goodwitch stormed into the room after hearing what Sun reported to her about a demon with red hair. Her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw destroyed it was.

"I'm not even gonna start," she muttered. She brought her wand out and waved it around. The broken chairs, tables, dishes, food started to revert back to its original state.

"Bippity, boppity, boop." Sun, Neptune and Glynda turned around and saw Ozpin with a cup of coffee standing by the doorway. "Ah, Cinderella. Such a good movie…it seems that the students were having a food fight. As yes, a such normal thing to do in a school."

"They shouldn't be goofing off. They're gonna be the ones saving people soon and-"

"Yes, I know, but they are children first and foremost. And yes, they do have to save the world, but let's not worry about the future right now. Not at a time like this." Kushina was roughing Ruby's hair up as the other students came walking towards them with grins.

"I suppose…"

"And we also have another guest visiting us today." The ceiling broke again thanks to a certain blonde who got launched into the air by Nora's watermelon hammer. "Not her, even though she should be here." He glanced at his watch. "Okay, he should be here."

"Who should be here?"

"The president?" Sun asked.

"Even better. Follow me if you would like to know." He leaned off the doorway and made his way out. Sun and Neptune both glanced at each, shrugged then decided to follow Ozpin to see what he had in store for them. They made it to the entrance just to see a light shining down on one area of the ground near the statue. "It's about time he shows up." A man wearing a white outfit and a white cap appeared on the scene with a smirk. He was on a white vehicle and had blond hair. And behind him was a woman with long blonde hair as well.

"Don't tell me that's-"

"Yes, it is…" The man lifted his cap slightly off his head and grinned. On the back of the object he was on was a large white box with red dots on it. "He's finally here. I waited 10 minutes."

"I have finally arrived," he said. Removing his cap off, he revealed _unruly_ blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Did somebody order a cheese pizza?" he said a soft tone.

 **A/N: What do you know, it wasn't Minato, it was the pizza guy. I'm dead af! XD I could only edit the previous two chapters. I'm having a very rough and hard time at home (like anyone wants this sob story. This sounds like a personal problem). Haha, I still like to joke around even though the times are tough and I hope some of you out there are like me. Well, I haven't done this in a while:**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter (?)**

 **Director: Okay, cut! Try again!**

 **Me: Fine…**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 15: Where Have You Been?**


	14. Where Have You Been Part 1

**A/N: I am back...⊙⊙**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

Previously on Of Ninjas… Ozpin ordered a cheese pizza.

"Did anyone order a cheese pizza," the delivery man said with a smirk. Ozpin walked up to him with a black leather wallet and took out a five dollar bill. He exchanged the pizza for the money. "Thank you, sir. You have a nice day."

"You, too," Ozpin said as he rode off. Sun looked at him bewildered. He thought it was gonna be… Nevermind. Ozpin opened the box and let a relieved sigh out. "Nothing beats a fresh cup of coffee and pizza." Sun rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's head back, Neptune." When Sun turned around, two people on a white bike slammed on the ground in front of them. They fell over to right and the bike fell on top of them. Sun and Neptune exchanged glances before asking if they were alright.

"Get this fucking bike off of me before I use your skin for my new coat!" the girl screeched. The boys helped lift the bike off them immediately before their skins would be used for the next new clothing line. She got up and dusted the dirt off from her clothes.

"Ah, so you're finally here, Barbie," Ozpin said. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "How was the battle?"

"How do you even know?" she questioned with her eyes narrowed on him.

"Because I read the last chapters." His eyes wandered over the other blond was still on the ground with the bike toppled on him.

"A little help," he wheezed.

"Minato, you're finally back and you look quite dapper in white." Sun and Neptune lifted the bike off him so he could finally get up. Minato started to stretch his back.

"Yes...quite a lot happened." He looked down at his clothes and noticed there wasn't a single spot of dirt or dust on it.

"Heh, I knew you'd be quite surprised," Barbie said in a cocky tone. She opened up her coat and pulled out a lighter and a pink joint glamorized with silver rhinestones.

"You smoke?" Sun asked her. She nodded her head and continued to do her thing. "How come you don't smell bad and don't have yellow teeth?"

"Because I don't? Well, my joints are custom-made and they don't give me the bad shit. Well actually, I can't you the reason why." She lit the joint up and placed it in her mouth. She blew some smoke out and sighed. "Life's a bitch."

"Woah, she's a bad bitch," Sun whispered to Neptune. "She looks so cool."

"But what about Blake?" Neptune whispered back.

"No! She's different."

"...yeah…"

"Hey, what's going on?!" Ruby and the others rushed outside hearing commotion coming from outside. "Hey, it's Barbie!"

"Sup, Lil' red riding hood," the blonde replied in a sleezy tone as she huffed a cloud of smoke out forming into a heart. "I see you brought your gang along, hehe~ ahh~!"

"Are you high?" Yang questioned as she tapped her on the shoulder. Barbie made a just right hand sign. "Yeah, she's high."

"Wait, if you're here…" Blake started off. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran up to Barbie looking petrified. "Does that mean Minato is here?"

"...Minato? Yeah, he's here." She huffed out a heart shaped cloud at Blake's face which she swatted the air once it hit her face. Kushina ran up to the both of them with hopeful eyes.

"He's here?! Where?"

"What am I, a side character?" Everyone looked at the blonde who was dappered up in a white suit and tie. Kushina's eyes started to water little by little. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept regenerating.

"M...Minato…" Minato looked at her and made a warm smile.

"Kushina...I'm glad you're safe."

"I-I…I…" Light sniffles escaped from her and then she looked away from him. Sun walked towards Minato and leaned towards his ear.

"This Is the part where you do the back hug, man," Sun whispered with a foxy grin.

"Wha-!?" Sun shoved Minato right at Kushina's back making her jump. The couple came crashing down on the ground.

"Ah, young love," Nora grinned. Barbie tossed her joint on the ground and it went up in blue flames. She put her hands in her pocket and walked away coolly.

"We're finally back together!" Ruby cheered. "This calls for a celebration."

"Before we celebrate, I need to have a word with Minato," Ozpin said then took a bite of his pizza. "Follow me." They both exchanged glances before following his professor.

 **. . .**

Ozpin had taken Minato to his office. He just sat there for a while taking sips of his coffee in between bites of his pizza. Minato sat in the large armchair across from him with an awkward look on his face. He shifted positions in his chair a couple of times, then just stopped. The sound of sipping and chewing coming from one person made it extremely awkward. Minato opened his mouth, but Ozpin raised his pointer finger up. After he swallowed his food, began to speak:

"So, Minato, how's life right now?" he asked him.

"How's life?" Minato repeated. "I don't know, fine minus the fact that my wife was in danger and my house is completely destroyed and I'm getting chased from Madara!"

"So life's good, yes? Do you like children?"

"...what?" That question caught him off guard and he didn't know how to respond. He loosed the collar of his white undershirt and shrugged. "Well I don't really know. I couldn't even take care of my own son."

"I see." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug then placed it down. "Minato, soon everybody will need to know the truth about yourself and Kushina."

"You're right. I can't keep it to myself."

"...with all this craziness, they'll find out sooner or later. They're probably confused because of your sudden absences, but you'll clear it up soon, right?"

"Yeah…" Minato clenched his thighs and stared down at his lap. _"I didn't think it would have to come down to this…"_

"I know it will be hard. You can do it. They might be mad and confused, but do not fret."

"Yeah… Thank you for having me." He got off he armchair and walked out of the office. Right we he closed the door, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were outside. He nearly fell over not expecting this.

"Hey, Minato," Ruby said with a grin. "Ready to party?"

"Party?" he questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Just follow us," Yang said as she grabbed his wrist. They led him to the dining hall where small spread of food and drinks was prepared. There was a banner that had his name on it along with "WELCOME BACK" in gold. There was already some other students dancing to the music.

Minato had his mouth gaping open. He was at a loss for words.

"Girls…"

"Say no more and just have fun. You deserve it," Ruby said.

"No, there's something I really have to tell you guys…" He looked around the room for Team JNPR. He saw them by the snack table talking to each other. He walked over to them with a sad look on his face. "Hey, guys…"

The team glanced at him and grinned once they saw him.

"Minato," Nora said as she handed him a plate with madelines and sandwiches. "Eat up, partner."

"No, wait. This is-"

"Have some of this," Jaune said as he put a fork with some food unknown to Minato. This surprised him a bit since he wasn't expecting it. He pulled the fork out and asked for his opinion. Minato chewed then swapped it quickly.

"Wait-"

"This is good as well," Phyrra said, grinning.

"Guys, I think he's trying to tell us something," Len said a bit worried.

"Nonsense," Nora said as she stuffed Minato's face with random food. "If he had something to say, then he would say it right away." Len sweat dropped at her own stupidity.

"Can you please let me talk?" Minato said feeling a bit angered. They all stared at him as he gestured them to follow him outside of the room. Minato looked over at Team RWBY and told them to come outside which they did.

"So why are we here? Don't tell me you hate the party, Minato," Nora said, shocked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm grateful for you all throwing me a party...that I don't deserve. If anything, I don't really deserve anything."

"What do you mean…? Ruby asked him, confused.

"...I'm practically putting all of your lives in danger." They all just stared at hi. with nothing to say. "I know you might hate me for it, but it's the truth…"

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"He means he's been hiding something from us and I think he wants to come clean," Blake explained for her. She uncrossed her arms and walked over to Minato and rubbed his back. "It's OK. We all have our secrets… Is Kushina gonna come?"

"...she went shopping somewhere… First things first…" He stared at the ground feeling miserable then looked up at all of them, giving a stern look. "I am actually-"

"A fucking edge lord who mains Hanzo in Overwatch and gets hate by everyone." Minato turned around and saw Barbie and Kushina standing behind him with dissatisfied faces.

"...girls?" He was rattled by their sudden appearance in this part of the FanFiction.

"Minato," Kushina said with a depressed tone. She walked over to Minato and gave him a slap on the face so hard he fell over to the ground and created a crater. "What da fuck is wrong with you?! This is supposed to be a funny story, not about some depressing story!"

"Lol," Barbie commented. Ruby ran over to Minato and helped him up. There was blood dripping down from his forehead like a waterfall which nearly covered his whole face. She stared at everyone who was shocked of what just happened. "Now's not the time to tell you guys anything. I have no idea what the fuck he was smoking, but it's not a good idea."

"Well," Blake stepped up to Barbie and placed a hand on her chest. "I think we have a right to know now."

"Why is that?"

"Because he has so many things to explain. The fox thing, the man wearing that cloak with red clouds, Minato turning orange…"

"Fuck…" Barbie glared at Minato knowing that getting away wasn't gonna work. "But I'm serious. We can't really explain anything thing right now."

"Why not?" Ruby asked her.

"...are you sure you really want to know? He gets PTSD."

"Fuck you!" Minato yelled at the blonde bitch. She just shrugged. "He'll tell you when the time is right, but now isn't the right time… I gotta go." She snapped her fingers releasing a cloud of white dust. Everyone started to cough and hack their lungs out until it disappeared. They all stared at Minato and they all saw the sad and pained look on his face.

"Minato?" Ruby questioned.

"...I think I'm gonna go for a walk," he murmured. They watched as he left the scene. Ruby shook her head and decided to run after him.

"..." Kushina watched as she left before returning her attention to them. "I'll tell you a little bit about us…"

 **. . .**

Minato ended up at a park bench with kids playing in the playgrounds. The smiles on the on their faces pained him so much. He couldn't stand staring at them.

"Found ya!" Ruby stood right next to him with a grin.

"...Ruby? Where's your team?"

"Not here. But hey, we finally have a scene together. Don't mind me as I take a seat." She sat right next to him on the bench. "Hey, why did you run away? I don't like seeing you sad."

"The fact that telling you the truth might get you involved with me. Ever since I arrived here from day one, I put all of your lives in danger.

"Danger?"

"Yeah. I feel like it's OK to tell you my story. I feel like you've gone through a rollercoaster in your life."

"Ooh! My life has always been a rollercoaster! Tell me your story! I promise I won't hate you after!"

"First things first…my girlfriend Kushina is actually my wife."

 **.**

"You're married to him?!" Yang screamed. "What the fuck!? So young, too!" Kushina nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Kinda hard to believe, huh?"

"Totally," Weiss said.

"Wow! That's actually," Phyrra started off. She kept quiet seeing how hard that was to believe."

"And we have a son…"

 **.**

"...back in our home, Konoha."

"Ko-no-ha? Sounds cool… Wait, SON?!" Everyone in the park stared at Ruby and Minato, giving them weird looks. They both laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"It's OK. I don't know what's going on right now, but he's grown up already…"

"So you're a father in the body of a 16-year-old?! Awesome."

"Not awesome. I can't even drink since I'm underage."

"You're so funny."

"Haha. Anyways, I first met Kushina in the academy. She was a… I hate to admit, she was a bitch. She kept calling me a pussy and all the other sorts."

"You kinda look like a wimp...but your skills say otherwise."

"Don't know if that's a compliment."

"You're welcome."

 **.**

"He was the biggest pussy in the world. I mean seriously! He looked like a girl!" Yang and Nora were the only ones cracking up at Kushina's story so far.

"Nice story so far. Didn't know you two were married." Sun and Neptune were walking towards them. Weiss's eyes lit up when she saw Neptune arrive.

"Oh! Oh! Neptune, sit right here!" Weiss ordered. She kept repeatedly patting her hand on the bench she was sitting on. Sun shoved hi. With his elbow playfully before he walking over to sit next to Weiss. Sun walked over to Blake and sat next to her. He tried to snake his arm on her shoulder, but she grabbed it and twisted it backwards making tears the size of golf balls flow from his eyes.

"Great! We have more listeners! Let me continue! I would always get bullied in my class because of my red hair and I was chubby."

"Chubby? No way," Phyrra said in denial. "And I'm slightly offended since I have red hair."

"It was the truth. Red hair wasn't that common back in Konoha… Minato was the first. He really liked my hair." She started to blush which made everyone feel happy.

 **.**

"Aw, that's cute, Minato. You're such a player."

"Not really. I only told her the truth…but I really did like her back then and I still do. Anyways, years later, we got married and she got pregnant a couple months later. Here was the biggest problem, she was a Jinchuriki."

"A what now?"

"She was the carrier of the Nine-Tails… That was the issue with her pregnancy because the same night she gave birth to our son, Naruto, the village was getting under attacked by Madara with the Nine-Tails… He got control of the Nine-Tails that was sealed up inside of her and attacked the village. I had to bring them to a safe place."

"...woah."

"Well he literally was the biggest bitch in the series. And now I'm getting to the part where we died. Don't hate me for this. In order to save the village from the Nine-Tails, I sealed the beast inside my son using the Reaper Seal Jutsu which takes my part of my soul to seal up another soul into a target. And luckily, my son was there."

"..." Her eyes widened up at what he said. Ruby stood up and punched him in the face breaking the bench. "I hate you!" she cried. "Imagine how much your son hates you! You didn't think once about how he would feel having a demon inside of him. He probably had the worst childhood in history!"

"...what would you do?

"Fuck…you're right. Sorry. Your story was awesome, Minato! I'm glad you told me. Just because you're putting our lives in danger doesn't mean I'll hate you. In fact,all of us we're already in danger because of the idiotic villains in this series." She helped him up off the destroyed bench and dusted him off. "You must've been the most hurt one, knowing your son was gonna have to bear the biggest burden of his life, being a Pro Genji player and getting hate for deflecting Ults like the pro he is."

"Can we stop with Overwatch?" He face palmed seeing she was still treating him as if he wasn't more older than she was. In fact, she was still treating him the same like usual.

"I have the game on PC. I main Tracer. You're a Pro Hanzo, huh?"

"We're done here. Let's go back… And how did you know I main Hanzo?"

"Because you're weeb trash."

"Fuck you."

 **End of Part 1**


	15. OMG A NEW UPDATE PLEASE READ! I'M SORRY!

**Hey, guys. It's me again. I just want to apologize for not uploading in awhile. School is keeping me busy, but I'm not failing it's just that it's Senior year for me and I just keep on studying. Y'know?**

 **Anyways, I want to try and post more often because some of you may be like "WHERE DA FUCK IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!?" or "SHE NEVER UPDATES SO WHY READ THIS SHIYAT ANYWAYS?!" Yes I know (lol). I am going to be updating chapters(editing the previous ones) and I'll be making character reference sheets for the OCs put in the FanFic. I'm not really good at explaining as you can tell, but I want to try my best.**

 **Also, I wonder why you even read this FanFic anyways because as I said, I wrote this on a whim and I'm surprised y'all still reading this. But I thank you for enjoying this.**

 **MERCH LINK IN B-**

 **Anyways, follow me on DeviantArt. My username is ChocoHiyoko-chan just like my pen name. Stay updated for I do request and such like that. I'm not really that great at drawing, but follow me if y'all want your OC drawn when I open request box and such. Um also, I will be posting reference sheets for the OCs like I said earlier so stay tuned for that.**

 **Good night.**


End file.
